


bourbon neat

by nyrcella



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Science Room - SNL Sketch
Genre: (zach’s grandchildren not zach and rey’s kids sorry!), Age Difference, And a Grandfather, Children, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, No Pregnancy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Professor Zachary Adams just drinks bourbon neat, Professor/Student Roleplay, Pussy Spanking, Roommates, Size Difference, Squirting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, although they ARE professor and student, eating out on desk, first chapter is full of fluff, he’s a divorcee, i planned to write filthy smut, idk where did the fluff come from, just not each other’s, no this has nothing to do with that soundgasm, rey has an older man kink, rey is 20, she is a student tho?, technically he’s not her professor but, that’s all, you heard that right, yup he’s OLD, zach is 55, ”talk to me more about the 80s pls”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyrcella/pseuds/nyrcella
Summary: Rey needs a place to live.Professor Zachary Adams has a room to spare.Tale as old as time.
Relationships: Professor Zachary Adams/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 58
Kudos: 205
Collections: Rey in the Adamverse





	1. And they were ROOMMATES

**Author's Note:**

> Professor/Student but make it spicy by making them roommates. Also, I can’t believe there aren’t a lot of Reylo fics between these two? A crime! 
> 
> This fic is not Beta’d so I apologise in advance!
> 
> [Skit reference video.](https://twitter.com/adamdriversays/status/1333007352899936258?s=21)

It's a bad idea but he has a spare room now that he has moved out of his house and left his apartment to his ex wife. Besides, his job takes too much of his time. He has classes from morning to evening and at nights, he's busy preparing courseworks for his students. 

So he put up an ad at the school's advertising board if anyone wants to rent a spare room at his apartment. So far, there have been 20 applications. Out of 20, he's maybe considering only 5 of these people. He tries not to accept applications from women, especially students. He tries not to accept from students at all, but he’ll have to consider other factors as well.

Might be inappropriate for him to accept student roommates, although it's allowed. It's not like he's going to start a relationship with any of his students or something. It's not  _ illegal, _ all they have to do is fill up the forms to declare their relationship but it's definitely frowned upon. 

He taps his pen on his desk at the coffee table of his apartment, reading the names of the applicants. 3 teachers, 2 students. Somehow he keeps leaning towards this specific applicant, a Business student named Rey Johnson. 

Yes, there are unisex names but he didn't think to put up the gender options there. 

Plus, it's great that Rey is a Business major because he teaches Biology here. 

Out of all the applicants that have texted him, Rey Johnson is the most polite one, telling him that they desperately need a place to stay because their ex cheated on them. Now, Rey's ex is a woman, so he assumes Rey is a man even though relationships between women exist. God, he shouldn't assume one's gender, it feels rude. 

Rey told him that they can't even look at their apartment without feeling pissed. They even promised to keep his apartment clean and to never cause trouble. 

_ "You won't even notice that I'm there." _

Thus he decided to accept Rey Johnson’s application. 

When Rey Johnson arrives at his doorstep, he swears he can't breathe. 

Because Rey Johnson... is  _ gorgeous.  _

And definitely not a man. At least, he thinks so.

With long legs that would be perfect if they're wrapped around his hips. 

And lovely freckles spattered around her face, which makes her seem almost too innocent. 

And golden tanned skin.

Safe to say, he’s rendered speechless.

He has to remind himself that she might not be attracted to men at all. There's a 50 percent chance that she might be attracted to men and 0.01 percent that she might be attracted to him specifically. 

Plus, he's old, he's a divorcee and she's a fucking  _ sophomore _ for fuck's sake. 

"Uh, hello," he stammers. "Rey?" 

She smiles, and his chest hurts again because what a fucking beautiful smile. With dimples and perfect teeth and deep crinkles. Those freckles make her look even more youthful than she is. "Hi, Professor Adams?" she says politely. She's simply wearing a jean jacket with mini shorts yet she looks so ethereal. Her chestnut hair bounces nicely over her shoulders. 

Okay, he's officially screwed. So screwed. 1) She's British and she sounds beautiful with her thick accent. 2) Her voice is this deep, low, raspy kind of voice. She almost sounds like an old Hollywood sultry kind of voice which shouldn't affect him this deep. He feels like he's been struck with an arrow through his chest. 

What he can say is that he has a  _ bad _ feeling about this. 

"Come in," he rasps before he clears his throat because of how dry it is. 

She picks up her suitcases and backpack. He stops her and offers to pick up both of her suitcases, to which she flashes a grateful smile. 

The thing he's most proud about himself is that there have been some students coming onto him but he has never been interested. Never even felt tempted. But Rey... perhaps he's about to eat his own words. This shouldn't happen, she's younger than his own children. His three kids are either already 30 or approaching 30. She's what, 19? 20? He's more than 30 years her senior, Christ. 

When she enters his home, he shudders slightly at her sweet perfume. Sweet vanilla. She looks around his apartment that consists only of mahogany and red and dark blue walls. He's actually pretty nervous, to be honest, on what she's going to think about this place. She's a young woman and their tastes might differ. His place is kind of depressing. A literal bachelor pad, but for older taste. 

"You have a lot of paintings here," she remarks. "I've seen photos of this place but it's actually more beautiful than in pictures." 

He thrusts his hands inside his pockets after he has put down her suitcases on the floor. "You like it?" he asks nervously. 

"Yeah," she answers in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're a Biology professor, right? If I'm not mistaken." 

He clears his throat again. He desperately needs to quench his thirst, now. "Yes, that's right." 

Her smile seems secretive, like she's thinking about something that she shouldn't. "Well, lead me the way to my room, Professor," she says sultrily. 

There is no doubt that she is going to destroy him. It's like a knee jerk reaction when she calls him that and his cock suddenly twitches. "Yes, of course," he says hurriedly, picking up her suitcases again. "Follow me."

He leads her down the hallway where her bedroom is. His room is at the very center, at the end of the end of the hall. There are three bedrooms and two bathrooms and he uses one of the rooms as his office where he studies his own subject a lot before he experiments it at the faculty lab.

Opening the door to her room, he feels slightly anxious, worrying about what she will think. He makes the room as minimalistic as possible, giving the liberty to whoever is going to occupy the room to do whatever they want. Cream walls, white sheets, and the rest of the furniture are wooden. 

Rey smiles widely as she enters the room. She has one of those smiles that could brighten the whole world. "It's so spacious," she breathes in awe. "There's even my own study desk." 

He flushes. There's a study desk but there isn't any vanity desk so he's worried about that. But there is a big mirror above the dresser so he's hoping she'll like that. The dresser could sort of be her vanity, he hopes. 

Good god, why is he so worried about all this? He's not sure why but he really wants her to like her room. 

She cocks an eyebrow at him. "You know, you could charge the rent more for a room this big. An  _ apartment _ this big." She pushes the blinds open, giving him a view of her nice, um, rear. "And a beautiful view of the campus, wow." 

He chuckles. In all honesty, he just wants someone to occupy one part of his place so it doesn't seem lonely more than he needs the money. He places her suitcases near her closet before he rushes back to the threshold. "I'm glad you, uh, like it, Rey." He tries not to let his gaze linger on her rear as he coughs.

She turns her head to look at him. "I love it, Professor," she chirps. 

His cheeks heat up. "Uh, Zach is fine," he says nervously. "Or Mr. Adams if you prefer. You're not my student." 

"Okay, Mr. Adams," she teases. There's this playfulness in the way she smiles and the way her eyes shine. 

"Can I-Can I show you how the, um, how the kitchen works?" he stammers. "Should I give you the whole tour?" 

Slipping the straps of her backpack down her shoulders, she nods. "Yeah, okay." She leaves the bag on the floor.

The whole time he's giving the tour, even teaching her stupid things that he knows she knows like turning the oven on, she seems fascinated, listening to him with curiosity dancing in her eyes.

Makes him wish that he has a student like her. So eager to learn. He definitely wants to teach her some lessons. Maybe gets her stomach on his lap as he—

"Thank you," she says, interrupting his decadent thoughts. "It's a really nice kitchen here, it's enough motivation for me to cook." 

He smiles. 

___________________

They don't see each other much. He has class in the morning and she always sleeps in because apparently most of her classes are at noon. Besides, he always goes out early in the morning. 7AM sharp and he's out of the door. It's his schedule for 30 years of him working, his routine that he has grown accustomed to. Rey usually takes the advantage of being near to campus to sleep in. When she does have morning class, she only wakes up right when he’s on the way out. 

At campus, he doesn't see her much. But there are times where they accidentally bump into each other, especially at the faculty office. The first time he bumped into her, he wasn’t sure how to react because he’s so used to seeing her at home, not wearing makeup except that first time she arrived on his doorstep. Rey usually smiles while he dismisses her because he's known to have a terrible poker face. Whenever they do bump into each other, they're never alone so he can't exactly say hi. 

He's not sure how to deal with this, okay? 

He comes home late and she's already in her room. There's always food in the microwave. Sometimes takeouts, sometimes her cooking. Her cooking is actually nice. Sometimes she makes pasta, sometimes chickens. It's like... it's like coming home to a wife again, except they don't really see each other. His ex wife's cooking is terrible though, but he could never tell her that of course. 

And no, that is not the reason why they divorced. He wouldn’t have been married to her for twenty years if that’s the reason. 

Sometimes she's the one that comes home late. He's not sure what young adults like her do. Probably partying. He's usually already asleep and when he wakes up, she's already in her bedroom, sleeping. The house has never been a mess, though, except for the clothes she has already folded nicely on the couch after they have been washed. It's obvious that she's very self sufficient. 

Today is one of the rare times when they see eye to eye again.

It's the reason why he keeps getting distracted while he teaches his students today’s topic which is intracellular communication. He even almost forgot the word  _ ligand _ because Rey was simply wearing a towel as she carried her clothes that she had folded on the couch this morning. Once again, he caught a sight of her beautiful and smooth legs.

She just smiled sheepishly, her cheeks all pink, while he was making his morning pick-me-up to bring to the campus. There's this innocence about her, but at the same time, she looks like she could actually kill him. He's not sure how to explain, but what he can say is that she seems like an enigmatic woman. 

For the first time in a while, he was hard again all the way to the campus. Here he thought he had, um, lost the functionality. He rarely gets hard anymore these days the older he gets. Prior to the divorce, he hadn't slept with his wife for two years. 

No wonder she was frustrated all the time. 

"Uh, Professor, I think you meant paracrine," this smartass student quips, snapping him back to reality. 

He coughs a little before he takes a sip of his coffee from his thermos. "Sorry, students, I'm not really well today," he says apologetically while he attempts to be as subtle as possible when he adjusts the crotch of his pants. All of the sudden, he feels sweaty under his sweater. "Uh, thank you, Thomas for correcting me." 

Thomas, who likes to kiss ass, just grins like a little dipshit. 

___________________

"Hey Adams, are you going out for lunch?" his colleague, Dameron asks when he bumps into him as he exits the lecture hall. Poe Dameron is  _ nothing _ like him. He's the favoured professor out here, he teaches Economics and most students apparently admire him. Dameron is 15 years younger than him but they get along fine. He’s charming where he can talk to anyone easily, no matter how different they are from him, 

Meanwhile, students fear Zach for some reason. He tries to be as friendly as possible, teaching them that safety comes first before telling them how cool learning about cells could be but apparently, he's still, as quoted by Dameron,  _ "a hard ass".  _ He's not sure what exactly does it mean, but he's pretty sure it means strict and professional, as he should be. 

"Yes," he answers. "You too, Poe?"

Dameron nods. "Yeah man, you want to join me and Holdo for lunch? We go to Schlotzsky’s a lot if you're into that sort of thing." 

"Ye—" His word dies on his tongue when Rey comes out of the lecture hall that Dameron just came out of, wearing a mini dress and an oversized cardigan. She's out with a group of friends, laughing between themselves. She's in her own bubble that she doesn't even notice him as she walks out of the hallway, swaying her hips. Of course. Dameron teaches Economics, that's one of the Business syllables. 

Dameron squints at his odd behaviour before he follows his gaze. "Ah," Dameron says knowingly, snapping Zach out of his wanton thoughts. "She's a pretty little thing, isn't she? Rey Johnson. Wait, how do you even know her? Your subject has nothing to do with her major." 

He flushes. "Uh, I-I don't," he lies through his teeth. 

That makes Dameron smirk. "So you just think she's hot, huh?" 

His temple twitches. "It's inappropriate to discuss a student like this, Poe." Especially out here in the hallway. 

Dameron just grins, slapping Zach's back, making him almost choke. From the shock, not from how strong he is. "Oh come on, Adams," he teases. "It's okay to think she's cute. You're still a catch and you're not even her professor. You'll  _ never _ even be her professor. Not a dean either, as far as I'm concerned. Also, holy shit, you work out huh? My hand hurts from slapping you.” 

Zach feels his cheeks redden. "Still frowned upon, Poe," he mutters as they start walking down the hallway to where their offices are. "And I'm not attracted to her." 

But Dameron seems to see through the lie. "Sure, my good man. But she is pretty, isn't she?" 

Really pretty and she smells so good too. She tempts him just with her smile. But she's also too good for him. Way too good. He doesn't deserve a woman like her. "Yes," he sighs. "She is." 

___________________

It's the weekend and there are mails for her too. It seems like she has been living here for some time if she's also starting to receive mails to this address. He gathers only her mail and pads towards her room, knocking on the door. "Rey?" 

There is a sound of sheets rustling. "Yes?" she answers. 

"You have some mail," he tells her. 

She takes some time to reply to him. "Uh... come on in, Prof,” she says distractedly. “Uh, sir. I mean, Mr. Adams." 

He just smiles, shaking his head at how adorable she is. "You sure?" 

"Yes!" 

If she says so. He turns the doorknob and enters the room. For a minute, he just appreciates how she decorates her room. She definitely has added her own sparkles; putting up fairy lights and filling her walls with some movie posters. The room smells like roses and something sweet. This room is  _ just _ her. Makes him smile, hoping this could make her stay here longer. 

And then his gaze meets... her. She's simply wearing white-shirt and shorts with tube socks, posing with her stomach on the bed, using her elbows to support her weight while her feet are dangling in the air. Her legs look long this way. She seems to be playing with her phone that's resting on the bed while her finger scrolling through the screen. 

"Hi," she says with a smile. 

He can feel his cheeks burning. "Hi," he says back, striding towards her. "Here are the mail." 

She just motions to her dresser. "You can put them there. Thank you, Mr. Adams." 

He coughs a little, nodding. "Of course." As he walks towards the door again, she speaks up. 

"Do you want to stay? And just... talk?" she asks. 

It just doesn't feel appropriate to be alone with a lady in her bedroom. An attractive lady that he has weird feelings for. "Oh, I have to get back to grading papers, Rey." 

She seems disappointed as she pouts. "Okay." 

He walks out the door and is still looking at her as he slowly closes the door behind him. Somehow he feels heavy to leave her. 

Why would he feel that way? 

___________________

He comes home on the usual time except this time, Rey is not in her room but in the kitchen. Since the kitchen is adjacent to the entrance hall, he finds her inevitably. She turns to see him and smiles, stealing his breath away again. "Hi, Mr. Adams," she chirps, stirring her iced coffee with a straw, creating the clinking sound of the ice. She seems casual, just wearing white t-shirt and shorts. 

His cheeks burn at the way she utters she says  _ Adams _ with her thick accent. The name rolling out her tongue sounds incredibly arousing. "Hello, Rey," he greets with a smile, putting down his Mont Blanc laptop bag on the island stool.

She beams, sipping her iced coffee. "I was hoping we could, um, get to know each other?" she asks after swallowing her drink, licking the coffee off of her lips, to which he accidentally follows the movement of her tongue. 

Ah yes. She has been wanting to talk for some time. His left eye pulses. "Yeah," he blurts out. "Shall we talk in my office?" 

Amusement shines through her expression as she looks at him oddly. "No need to be fancy. I'm not one of your students, am I? We could just talk in the living room, on the couch. Just... chillin." 

He frowns a little. "Chillin?" 

She rolls her eyes playfully before she tugs his sleeve, taking him by surprise. "Come on, Mr. Adams," she beckons, dragging him to the living room. 

Reluctantly, he follows her like a puppy though he sort of wishes he could keep his laptop bag first so he doesn't make too much of a mess. But it's too difficult to say no, even to ask her to _ "hold on for a moment". _ So here he is, sitting on the couch beside her, keeping a good distance between them. He watches in horror when she places her glass on his coffee table without placing a coaster under. The coasters are right  _ there, _ at the corner. 

Frankly, he feels like crying. 

She senses his discomfort before she looks at where he's looking. "Oh no, are you upset by that?" she asks innocently.

"Only slightly," he chokes out, returning his gaze back to her. 

"Just slightly?" she teases, tilting her head. "So you don't mind if I don't put the coaster at all?" 

What game is she playing here? 

He scratches his beard out of nervousness, attempting his best to conceal his discomfort. "Well you still could put the coaster there," he blurts out and instantly feels embarrassed. 

That seems to amuse her, like she's satisfied with what he said. She bends towards the table to reach for the coaster, causing her shirt to ride up, exposing some skin. He averts his gaze, looking at anywhere but her, even though it's difficult because just that hint of her skin and he's already so affected. Her hair falls down her shoulder, curtaining her cheek. He curls his fingers into a fist, suddenly having a hard time breathing. 

She grabs the coaster and places it in front of her before she puts her glass on the coaster. Then she pulls back, sitting with one of her feet tucked under her... rear. "There, happy?" she tuts with a smirk. 

His cheeks heat up. "Yes," he answers. "You know what? I think I'd like to have a bourbon myself so I'll go fetch that." 

All blood rushes down south when her small hand is planted on his thigh. "No need for that, I'll get that for you," she says before she stands, her hand leaving his thigh. She has definitely awakened his certain... reaction. 

He watches as she walks in front of him, circling the coffee table to get to the drinking cart. He just couldn't help it, his eyes trailing down to where her round bottom is. He shakes off his thought, averting his gaze while she pours the bourbon in a glass. It's unfortunate that she's so distracting because of how beautiful and utterly perfect she is.

"Here you go," she chirps, handing the glass. Their fingers brush against each other briefly, enough to almost give him a heart attack. He notices that she brings the whole bottle of bourbon too where she has placed on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Thank you, sweetheart," he says, sipping it and savouring the taste. 

This time, she sits closer to him, their knees almost touching. The longer she stays with him, the shorter his life span is, he's absolutely sure of it. Her floral perfume wafts his nose again, the smell of jasmine. For a moment she just mulls over, biting her lip. 

"Okay, let's make this a little interesting," she begins, tucking her hair behind her ear. "We both ask one question to each other at a time. If you don't answer, you'll have to drink." 

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Rey, I'm too old for drinking games now." 

She snorts, rolling her eyes. "You are not that old." 

"I'm 55, more than half a century now." 

Her eyes darken when he states his age, she even bites her lip. "You still look good at 55," she murmurs, placing her hand on his knee. 

He jerks a little at the small contact. Mustering all his strength, he wraps his hand around her wrist, surprised by how small she is, and puts her hand back to her lap. He's pretty sure he's very red at this point. "You're too kind, kid," he says with a sheepish smile. 

"Just little sips?" she offers. "You'll have to answer all my questions if you don't want to drink too much." 

There is no doubt this girl loves trouble. Her eyes scream trouble maker. He sighs. "Alright, let's do it." 

She beams, making his heart warm. "Brilliant," she exclaims in her strong accent. "You start first? I start first?" 

"You start first," he suggests. 

A sly smirk curls her lips. "Are you married? I mean, I don't see a ring on your finger except that one on your pinkie but, I'm never sure. And, uh, you're staying alone, until I start living here, it is." 

"We're starting off personal now, are we?" he teases. "No, my ex wife and I divorced a couple of years ago." 

"And you're not dating anyone?" she asks, her eyes lighting up. 

If he didn't know any better, he would say that she was coming onto him. "Hey, it's my turn." 

She pouts. 

He grabs the coaster and puts his glass on it. "Is your name just Rey?" 

That makes her giggle a little. Clearly not expecting him to be nosier than this. "Yes, just Rey," she answers, leaning her arm on the couch so she's facing him fully. She sits with her knees folded to the side, showing her beautiful legs. She's so relaxed beside him and that pleases him. "It's not short for anything. I don't even have a middle name. It's just... Rey Johnson." 

"It's a beautiful name," he comments sincerely. It's true. And it fits her so well because she's a literal ray of sunshine with her beautiful smile that showcases her dimples and her constellation of freckles around her face. Even her skin is golden, like she has always been under the sun. 

She bites her lip, her expression softening. "Thank you." 

He braces for her next question. 

"How many children do you have? If you... have any." 

Oh, she's smart to not ask him if he had any children just so he couldn't be vague with his answer. He could just say yes if she asked differently. "Three," he answers. "I have grandchildren too. I'm a grandfather." 

Surprisingly, she gasps in awe. "That is adorable," she coos. "You definitely don't seem like a granddad."

He smiles widely, feeling a swell of pride at being able to show off his loved ones. He definitely misses his kids and grandkids. "I have pictures of them in my phone if you want to see." 

She grins so widely as she nods fervently. "Yes, please!" 

He stands up to get his laptop bag where he keeps his phone. As he takes it out, he puts the laptop bag back on the stool nicely before he unlocks his phone. He squints a little, the stupid phone is too goddamn small for his hands. While he opens his Gallery, he walks back to the couch, sitting down. He smiles to see photos of his beloved grandkids together that his daughter sent. "Here," he says, showing the screen to Rey. 

She leans close to look at his screen, her arm touches his chest.  _ Oh god.  _ He coughs before he starts moaning at the strong minty smell of her shampoo. "Aww," she gasps. 

He chuckles. "That's Alison, my eldest granddaughter. She's 7. That's Matt, he's 5, and then this is the youngest, Timmy, 3 years old." 

Her chin rests on his shoulder casually, her hair tickling his neck. "They're so adorable. Matt kind of resembles you. You both have the same eyes." 

He squints at Matt's face, looking at his big brown eyes. That makes he laugh a little. "Huh. Never really noticed that." He closes the app and locks his phone, putting the phone on the small table beside the couch where he puts the lamp. 

And yet, Rey still hasn't retreated back, away from him. Her cheek is still on his shoulder. Maybe she's just... a friendly person. Not because she's coming onto him. There is a 50 percent chance that she's not even attracted to men. 

Now he's torn. He's not sure whether to politely push Rey away because he sort of likes the proximity or let her be this close and let his cock swell under the seam of his pants. 

"So, my turn, right?" he asks, his tone staggering. 

"Guess so." 

He takes a deep breath, careful with his question. "Are you okay?" he asks. 

She frowns. "What do you mean?" 

"Because of what's happening between you and your... ex." 

Just like that, her face sinks as she slowly pulls back. He feels a pinch in his chest. He's not sure why did he ask that, he doesn't even have the right to ask that. 

He curses sharply. "You don't need to answer that. You don't even have to drink—"

"I'll tell you," she interjects softly, fumbling with the hem of her shirt. "We already fell out of love a couple of months before we broke up but both of us didn't have the guts to break things off. But then, it turns out, she was seeing someone else behind my back." She rolls her eyes. 

That is awful, she didn't deserve that. 

She worries her lip. "It still hurts though, even though the sparks already died." The pain is obvious in her eyes. "Because it all just happened right behind me. She never even tried to make our relationship work like I did." 

Carefully, he reaches for her hand. "I am sorry to hear that, Rey." 

She accepts his hand and interlaces their fingers together, causing his breath to hitch. "Thank you, Mr. Adams," she murmurs. She looks up at him.  _ "Zach."  _

His heart is hammering against his chest, way too fast. Her hands are so warm, warmer than his. He's freezing, how in God's hell is she wearing just thin material? 

When she lifts his calloused hand up to her lips, it catches him off guard. Her soft lips linger on his knuckles, her breath warming his hand.

He clears his throat, feeling heat rising up to his cheeks. He needs to snap out of this. She's too young for him and there is no way she's attracted to him. "This has been nice," he says. "But since I just got back from work, I really need to shower, kid." 

Disappointment is written all over her face as she drops his hand. "Yeah," she murmurs. "Are you joining me for dinner tonight? I'm thinking about making shepherds pie. Are you into that?"

He runs his palm over his thigh, the same hand that was just touched by her lips. "I'm not very picky, kid." Okay, he's actually kind of picky. Nowadays as he gets older, his sense of taste changes. Everything tastes too strong for him so he needs his food to be as bland as possible. But he's not going to tell her that.

Not when she seems excited as she grins. "Okay," she breathes out.

___________________ 

It's Sunday afternoon and he usually takes his time doing crossword puzzle from The New York Times on his single-seater couch by the window in the living room. It's his way of relaxing, with his mug of coffee beside him. He squints at the words even with his glasses, solving one of the words using his Mont Blanc pen. 

There is only one that he couldn't seem to solve. He doesn't listen to Taylor Swift and now he's supposed to know what is the name of Taylor Swift anthem that resonates with 1970s British pop culture. 

"New Romantics," he hears in his ear, making him jump. He's so deeply invested in the puzzle, he doesn't feel her presence beside him. 

Which is insane because he could smell her vanilla scent perfume or lotion. Maybe he's too used to her scent at this point, it just feels natural now. 

She's so close to him, reading the questions over his shoulder. 

When he fills in the blank with " **N E W R O M A N T I C S** ", his brows rise up. That  _ is _ the answer because now every word makes sense. "Thank you," he says. 

He could hear her smile. She exhales and he could feel her face moving. He's so tempted to look. 

"Anytime," she whispers in his ear. "Gosh, I really need to educate you about Taylor Swift." 

He lets out a laugh. "Do you also do crossword puzzles?" 

"No," she answers. "But I dance." 

And then she gets herself away from him, walking towards a brand new speaker that she bought a couple of days ago. He watches with rapt attention as she takes out her phone and plays a song. She wears a floral yellow dress today even though she's not going anywhere. Part of him wants to believe that she wears that for him but of course that would be ridiculous. She could wear whatever she wants for herself. 

With her bare feet, she starts dancing on tiptoes, her face spreads into a smile as she moves.  _ The Way You Look Tonight _ blares from the speaker. "Come on, old man," she invites, holding out her hands. "Come dance with me." 

But he just relaxes on his couch, smirking. "You dance, sweetheart." 

She pouts but continues dancing nevertheless, taunting him with her body. She's so young but she's also... a woman. A goddess. With long legs that would be perfect to wrap around his waist. And rear that is tempting as she sways her hips. She mouths the lyrics, the smile never wipes off her face. 

_ Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm _

_ And your cheeks so soft _

_ There is nothing for me but to love you _

_ And the way you look tonight _

Suddenly she pads towards him, her eyes glinting with mischief. 

"Come on, Mr. Adams," she pleads sultrily, reaching her hands out to him. Guess they’re back to Mr. Adams now. "Dance with me." 

He feigns his pain. "My knee hurts, sweetheart," he moans, grasping his knee for that extra effect. "I have two left feet." 

She just laughs and grabs his hands. The size difference between their hands is so apparent, he notices. "Come on, old man." She even flashes her beautiful smile. 

He sighs, slowly standing up with her help. Without her heels, she reaches his chin. Perfect for him to plant his lips on her forehead — hypothetically speaking. She wraps one of her arms around his torso while her other hand is holding his. He puts his free hand on her waist as they begin to dance. 

Her hair smells heavenly, which makes it difficult for him to not act like a creepy old man.

"See, dancing is not so bad," she comments, grinning at him. 

He just squints at her, shaking his head. "You're really stubborn, hmm?" 

She smiles innocently. "Just persistent." 

This woman. He just smirks before he dips her, making her gasp as she holds him tight. 

"Oh my god, you  _ can _ dance!" she exclaims when he pulls her back to his chest.

He just winks at her, continuing leading the dance. "I guess I could," he jokes. 

She rolls her eyes. "Show off." 

That causes him to chortle. 

The more they dance, the more it's obvious that Rey isn't really good at slow dancing. She's great at dancing alone but not with a partner because she keeps stepping on his foot. He doesn't care actually because she's so light, but she keeps huffing in frustration. 

"Alright, stand on my feet," he suggests. 

"What?" she asks, puzzled. 

"Put your feet on my feet. Just stand on them." 

So she does. She steps on each of his feet nervously, looking down. She's small and light so it doesn't affect him much. 

He smiles. "Okay, now look at me." He pulls her waist until she straightens up, emitting a gasp out of her lips. When she looks up at him, the proximity between them is so close. Their noses almost brush against each other. Her eyes are so bright as they look at him that he's instantly mesmerised. 

Then he starts moving. At first she seems like she's not used to, holding onto him tight. But he won't ever let her fall so he just keeps steadying her. 

After a while, she starts beaming, seeming elated. Her smile is so infectious that he finds himself mirroring her expression. At times, she lets out a laugh when he dips her again before he pulls her back until their chests are flushed together. Soon, she doesn’t need to stand on his feet anymore. They dance around the spacious living room on the wooden floor, occasionally he spins her around. She’s so light, it’s easy to lead her. 

This is perhaps his favourite Sunday. He memorises the way her eyes light up and how wide her smile is. Her dress twirls beautifully when he spins her around. She laughs so prettily too like this. 

“You’re a wonderful dancer,” she gasps, her face glowing incandescently. 

He smirks. Back then, before he met his ex wife, this is how he charmed the ladies. Through dancing. He’s pretty sure this is how he charmed his ex wife too. “Well, you’re a terrific partner.” 

She grins before she tucks her chin on his shoulder, nuzzling her cheek on his neck. 

Dancing is truly a romantic form of art because he's pretty sure he just fell a tiny bit in love with her. 

___________________

It seems like he's one of the last people to leave the campus. Everyone has already said goodbye to him at the office while he prepares a new syllabus for the next semester. Since the campus is closing in half an hour, he figures he should leave now and continue his work at home. So he cleans his desk and gathers all his things that he needs to bring home.

As he walks down the hallway, there is a loud thump coming from the science lab. He frowns, checking his wristwatch. It's late, the campus is closing soon. He's pretty sure all of his colleagues have gone home. So he turns to the lab, turning the door knob. Strange, the room is dark. 

"Hello?" he asks. 

He hears someone muttering, "Shit." A male voice. 

So he flicks the switch, turning on the light. His eyes widen in horror to see it's two students in there instead of the professors in a... compromised position. The woman is sitting on the desk, her legs are wide open to accommodate the man. Her skirt is hiked up to her waist whereas his shirt is on the floor. 

Wait a minute. "Rey?" he rasps, frowning. Somehow he could feel his heart aching. 

Her whole body flushes red when she sees him. She immediately lowers her skirt down, covering herself. "P-Professor," she gasps. At first he's worried that she might not be consenting to this, if the male student is forcing himself on her. But her arms around his neck, like she wants it. 

"You know this dude?" the male student asks. 

Zach just breathes heavily, unsure how to react. It's going to be very awkward when she comes home later. "Kids, this is a lab room," he simply chides. "What comes first in here?" 

The male student just smirks. "Me, sir," he says smugly. 

Rey rolls her eyes. But Zach is confused, not catching the meaning. "What do you mean, son?" 

"Just saying, guys always come first," the asshole says with a grin. "Ladies first is such bullshit. Hell, I think only guys get to come, in my opinion, don't you think so, Prof?"

"You fucking asshole," Rey snaps, punching the student's arm hard until he hisses. She's strong, alright. "You shitting me?" 

That is when realisation dawns upon him. His lips part in surprise. "That's not what I meant! The guy does not come first here!" Zach exclaims in horror. Does this kid seriously think that way? Because Rey doesn't deserve that at all. She deserves to come first. In fact, she deserves to come as many times as possible. 

Ah, shit. This whole thing has turned differently. 

"Safety!" Zach tuts in frustration. "Safety comes first! This place is prone to fire and there are so many dangerous things here! And you kids think you can just do whatever the hell you want?" 

Rey looks down in shame while the kid just smirks smugly. 

"Both of you get dressed now," Zach commands. "I will be waiting outside so you're not continuing your shenanigans." Then he walks out, ignoring the pain in his chest. Seeing Rey with someone else. 

Why does he need to be bothered by that? Why is he feeling something tugging his heart? She can do whatever she wants. He stands against the wall, crossing his arms expectantly. He clenches his jaw until it hurts. 

Rey and the jerk exit the lab room. Shame is apparent on her face but the jerk still seems cocky. Probably for getting to the second base with the most beautiful woman on Earth. She deserves so much better. 

All three of them enter the elevator together, the air is heavy with tension. He's standing right at the center, between Rey and the jerk. They're all leaning against different walls of the elevator. 

When they arrive on their own floor, the jerk scrambles out the door first. "See you tomorrow, babe," he says to Rey, ruffling her hair. 

Zach just watches all that, anger boiling up inside him. Why in God's hell is he treating the poor girl that way? 

But somewhere inside, he's pretty sure he has treated a woman like that when he was younger. He used to be that asshole. And now he sees it. 

The jerk walks off fast to the main door, walking like he has the swagger. Rey's shoulders slump in shame. 

"You're coming with me since we live together, okay?" Zach says carefully when it's just them and the security in here. 

She nods, just looking down. She couldn't even look him in the eye. It aches his chest so much. So they just walk to his car in silence. He opens the door for her while she enters with her head down. 

As he starts driving, he glances at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks. 

"No," she simply answers, looking out the window. 

He just exhales through his nose, swerving his car to where the gate of his apartment building is. He takes out the access card and taps on the sensor until the gate opens for him. "He seems like a little asshole," he huffs. 

"I said I don't want to talk about it," she says sharply. 

"Okay," he murmurs in defeat, entering reverse to park his car at the usual spot. 

Now they're back to being quiet. They get out of the car. They enter the elevator. He just watches her, fighting the urge to break the silence. But alas, he breaks it. 

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you," he says. "I shouldn't have checked the lab room." 

"No," she hastily replies. "No, I'm glad you did it. I'm glad you... stopped us. You're right. He's a jerk." 

Zach just rubs his arm awkwardly. 

"I'm just... I just wished it wasn't  _ you _ who caught us," she admits. "I would rather anyone else, even the dean, that caught us." 

"Why?" he asks in deep wonder. 

She looks at him like he's an idiot. Maybe he is. He might be old and wiser but he can never understand young women. He understands women, he knows when they're mad and how to dissolve that anger, but overall he's always clueless. 

What has he done wrong? 

"Just forget it," she mutters, her cheeks reddening. "Could we just forget the whole thing? Please?" 

He begrudgingly nods. "If that's what you wish." 

"It is," she presses. 

And then he doesn’t say anything anymore. The rest of the elevator ride passes by silently. 


	2. Thigh High Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Did you ever think about me?" she asks against his lips, rocking her hips until he feels the heat of his center on his thigh. Fucking hell, she feels soaking wet. "Maybe between your thighs as I take you in my mouth?" 
> 
> He groans out loud, his hands are wrapped around her bare thighs to stop her from moving. It usually takes him some time for his cock to harden but right now, it's very erected. So ready. "Rey," he croaks out. "Don't test me, girl. I am too old for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Okay, let’s try to write Professor Zachary Adams but without the **daddy kink**. 
> 
> Me, 7k words later: Nope, gotta add daddy kink.
> 
> Anyway enjoy this quick, barely beta’d chapter. Also, I would like to apologise to the late Prince. I love you, king I’m sorry for this chapter. 😭😭

When the elevator door opens, she's quick to exit, huffing when she does so. He just follows behind her slowly. She unlocks the door and leaves the door opened for him as she enters the apartment. He takes off his coat and hangs it up, leaving him in only his cashmere sweater and dress shirt underneath. He's not sure what he has done wrong and he wants to ask but she wants to drop this topic. 

So he flits towards the beverage cart and pours himself a glass of fresh whiskey. She has already locked herself inside her room. A cigar sounds wonderful right now. He has another cart in his office and he always smokes in there. 

He brings his glass and puts his laptop bag in his bedroom first before he steps out into his office, closing the door behind him. He opens a wooden cigar humidor that his daughter gave for his birthday and takes one out before he sits down. 

He stares at the decanter on the beverage cart that his son gave while he puts down his glass on the coaster on his desk. They're great kids, makes him believe that maybe he has done something right. The only thing he's proud about himself is his kids. They turn out to be, well, nice human beings. It's all that matters. He reaches for the lighter where his initials are displayed, ZDA, lighting his cigar. He inhales it deeply and closes his eyes. 

All he needs is a goddamn break. And maybe... her. 

Smoking a cigar alone can be pretty calming, honestly. Maybe it's more fun to have a company here, conversing with him. But all he needs is a clear head. He just wants to be alone with his mind.

There is a hesitant knock on his door. Rey. "Come in," he rasps, clearing his throat. He takes a sip of his whiskey, blowing out the smoke even though there is a humidifier here. He's not sure if she can stand the smell.

She opens the door with a click, entering his office. She doesn't seem bothered by the smell, even closing the door behind her. "Hi," she says. She has already changed from her dress to a simple oversized plaid shirt that looks more like his size with what he assumes as shorts. It seems like she's not wearing any pants but he's pretty sure she's wearing shorts underneath. 

When she approaches him, he could see that she's wearing thigh high socks. It awakens something. 

Okay, his cock is erected. His cock is the one that's awakened, Jesus. 

Her hair seems all frenzy to the side, as if she has been running her fingers through it many times. He dabs the cigar in the ashtray. "Hi," she says. 

"Hi," he says back, gesturing to the single-seater couch in case she wants to sit. 

But she doesn't. She just walks towards him and takes a seat on his desk. Crossing her legs, tempting him. His traitorous eyes trail down her body, his mouth watering. "I'm sorry," she begins. 

He knits his brows together. "For what?" 

She reaches for the cigar in his hand, his body jolting when their fingers brush against each other. She inspects it, like it amazes her. Instead of answering his question, she says something else. "You're so..." she trails off, searching for the right word. "Wise and-and sophisticated." 

That makes him laugh. "You mean I'm old?" he teases. 

She shakes her head, putting the cigar back in the ashtray. She's such a curious little thing because now she's lifting his glass of whiskey, sipping it. Tasting it. Then she puts it back down after grimacing. Maybe she prefers it with ice. "I always feel like an idiot when I'm around you," she confesses. 

That is definitely not something he expected. "What?" he sputters. 

"I always act stupid around you," she sighs. "It was embarrassing and I just snapped at you because how many times can I make a fool out of myself?" 

"But you've never acted like a fool, my dear," he says. He thinks that he's the one that has been acting like a fool around her. 

"I try not to," she moans. "I want you to see me as—as a grown adult and not just a kid. You drink whiskey and smoke cigars while I... I drink lemonade out of red paper cups." 

He chuckles, shaking his head. "Rey..." 

"I just want you to think I'm... good enough for you," she murmurs. 

"Good enough?" he asks, genuinely confused. How could this amazing woman think she's not good enough for anything? If she wants to, she could rule the world with just her presence. 

And then she takes him by surprise by hopping down his desk and straddling his lap instead, emitting a gasp out of his mouth. He can feel how rapid his heartbeat is, jumping up to his throat. This is how he's going to die. 

"Hey, slow down there, honey," he chokes, pushing his chair to the back. "You're about to give this old man a heart attack." 

She wraps her arms around his neck, her eyes are hungry as they fixate on him. "Don't you see, Mr. Adams?" she breathes out, sitting on one of his thighs. "I _want_ you."

He inhales sharply. "What?" 

"You honestly didn't get the hints?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. Her fingers trace his grey goatee, giving him a shiver. 

"I - I did, but I never thought that you would..." He lets out a staggered breath. "I never expected —" He grimaces as he stammers. "You're beautiful and young and you're not just a kid—" 

Then she cuts him off with her lips, kissing him fervently. It has been too long since he kissed a sweet little thing like her and just as expected, she feels soft and pliant. He could feel his head spinning as she parts his lips with her tongue that he almost groaned. Heavens, she even tastes sweet. 

Her palms run along his cashmere sweater, tracing his taut muscles. She's a really small thing, so small she makes him feel gigantic. It gives him a surge of primal pleasure. 

"Did you ever think about me?" she asks against his lips, rocking her hips until he feels the heat of his center on his thigh. Fucking hell, she feels soaking wet. "Maybe between your thighs as I take you in my mouth?" 

He groans out loud, his hands are wrapped around her bare thighs to stop her from moving. It usually takes him some time for his cock to harden but right now, it's very erected. So ready. "Rey," he croaks out. "Don't test me, girl. I am too old for you." 

She trails kisses down to his wrinkled jaw, scraping with her teeth. "But I want you so badly, Mr. Adams," she pleads. 

"Do you really want me, Rey?" he croaks out. "Or were you just upset after what that jackass said?" 

Her hand reaches up to his cheek as she retreats back to lock eyes with him. "I was only with him to get over you," she confesses, her hand dropping from his cheek to his chest. "All I want is you. Every night I touch myself thinking about you—"

He shudders and pulls her towards him, the tip of his nose traces her cheek. "Come here," he murmurs. 

She inches closer, her warm breath ghosting his lips. 

"Listen to me," he says, his voice is stern. "You deserved better than whatever he said, okay? You're a wonderful girl and you only deserve good things—"

She interrupts him by kissing him again. "You are what I want — who I want," she murmurs against his lips. "Just you. If you think I deserve all the good things, then I deserve you." 

His face hurts so much from smiling. He's so happy he finds himself speechless when he just stares at her and her flushed cheeks. 

Then she surprises him by getting off his lap and sitting on his desk instead, careful not to drop his glass and the humidor. He watches her, wondering what she is up to. She spreads her legs open, showing what's under the plaid shirt. 

Apparently he's wrong. She is not wearing shorts. In fact, she's not wearing anything at all underneath. 

"What are you doing?" he rasps, though he couldn't avert his gaze as he looks at her ripe pink trimmed pussy that's glistening for him. 

"Showing you how much I want you," she murmurs before she puts her hand on her little cunt. He's sure he has to open her up before she could take his cock based on how small she looks. His breath hitches when she begins circling her clit with two of her fingers. "I'm always this wet when I'm around you." 

His gaze follows some of her juice dripping on his mahogany desk while she keeps rubbing himself. "Rey," he gasps. 

She throws her head back, rolling her hips to the sync of her fingers. "Do you want a taste?" she asks breathlessly. She flicks her fingers along her opening and offers him her hand. 

Just looking already makes his mouth water. He's probably going to regret this but he finds himself leaning towards her and parting his lips to suck her fingers. He groans in pleasure at her taste. He hasn't tasted a pussy in a long time and Rey tastes so incredibly sweet. She tastes like how a cunt tastes like but also in some ways, sweet. 

Taken over by the hunger, he brings his chair closer to her and hooks both of her legs over his shoulders. He's going to make her come as many times as he could just like how she deserves. Looking up at her, he inhales her scent deeply while she grips the edge of the desk with both of her hands. He watches her stomach tighten with each time he exhales.

But he doesn't dive straight to her sex. He teases first, peppering kisses all over her inner thighs until she shivers. His nose rubs along her thigh high socks, until she shivers. He takes his sweet, sweet time, building up the anticipation. She's already arching her back, needing him right where she wants. When she seems so frustrated, that's when he delves there, blowing gently on her sex. 

Her body shudders for him. 

He inches closer until he's able to wrap his lips around her clit. She sucks in her breath, one of her hands lets go of the desk to grip his hair. He smirks, teasing her by trailing his tongue along her opening up to her clit until she curses out loud. He begins with kitten licks first, just for the build up. 

"Hmm, sweet little pussy," he says gravelly. 

He flattens his tongue on the little nub, testing how she likes it. He also uses the pointy part of his tongue as he does in both circular motion and side to side. 

That's when she whines and pulses, which means he hits the jackpot. So he keeps doing it, flicking his tongue over the nub. 

Desperate to please her, he quickens his pace, licking her clit left to right instead of up and down. She pants on his desk, pulling his head closer to her. He keeps licking like she's an icicle, occasionally sucking her hard until his mouth creates a slurping sound. 

"S-Shit," she gasps out. "Please, please, Sir!"

He keeps licking and sucking, his hand reaching forward to where her breasts are. He palms one of them over her shirt, toying and pinching. He could do this all day long, just listening to her moan as he eats her out. 

His tongue tries to ease its way into her while he uses his nose to press on her clit. He could feel how hard he is already just from doing this. This is what she deserves, being pampered and pleased and he attempts to be the one to do that. The only one. 

Her voice starts going higher and higher. She's shaking on his desk, trapping his head with her thighs. He groans against her sex, plunging and crooking his tongue inside her. His palm still plays with her breast and he notices that she plays with her other breast herself.

He laps on her greedily, leaking her juice out of her. He might be slightly out of practice here, but he tries to make it up by focusing on the way her body responds. If he's out of practice, that means he can try it again and again. Frankly speaking, he could do this as long as he could, as long as she wants. 

"F-Fuck!" she whines, bucking her hips.

It's gradual as it begins. First, her whole body shakes, causing cluttered sounds of the things on his desk. Then her voice gets louder by the minute, chanting his name like a prayer. His cock is begging for a release just from the sound of her voice. He watches as her stomach tightens. He could just feel her clit pulsating on his mouth, so close to coming. She fists his hair harder until his scalp hurts in a good way.

"Please!" she sobs. "I'm gonna come, please, sir!" 

Without any mercy, he doesn't slow down his ministrations. Just keep going and going with the same pace and enthusiasm. It doesn't take her long after that when she just gushes on his face. Yet he never stops. He just cleans it all up as it trickles down her cunt and his chin to his desk. "So good for me," he mumbles. "You're so good to me." 

She just hiccups, just resting lifelessly. "God, I'm so sensitive, give me some time please." 

Begrudgingly, he rips his mouth off of her sex. He puts down her legs from his shoulders to pull her towards him. She groans as she sits herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not done with you yet, baby doll," he murmurs as he manages to place her on his lap. "Far from it. My cock will be the last thing you get. You're going to come first as many times as possible." 

She whimpers in his lap, surrendering to him as he presses his lips on hers. Now she's tasting herself on his lips and his tongue. Her soaking heat is pressed right on the outline of his bulge, testing him. 

His hand trails down to cup her crotch. It's just the heat of his palm. He's not doing anything that might be overwhelming right now. Unless he rubs her clit with the heel of his palm—

"Oh god," she moans against his lips when he does that. "Z-Zach." 

Maybe just... one finger. He trails his lips down to her jaw, grazing his teeth along her skin. When his lips reach to her throat, he distracts her for a minute as he eases his middle finger inside. Since she already came earlier, it makes it slightly easier to plunge inside after coating himself with her cum while she welcomes him in. 

Meanwhile, her fingers are combing through his grey hair. It's incredible that her skin tastes lovely. It's just musk and salt but he couldn't get enough of it. 

"My baby's so goddamn tight," he mutters when his finger is halfway inside her. 

As if she just notices that he's inside her, she starts rolling her hips, making his task easier. "And my D—, um, you’re so massive," she mumbles, tilting his head and brushing his hair off of his ear. He wonders what she almost blurted out. She takes him by surprise when he feels her mouth on his earlobe. No one has played with his ears for years, his insecurity, and now he groans in pleasure. 

Christ, he has sensitive ears.

But he never stops coaxing his way in, her pussy hugging his finger like a sponge. Tight and soft and just smooth all the way around. He crooks his deft finger as soon as he has slid all the way in to his knuckles. She sighs longingly in his ear, her hot breath electrifying his whole nerve. 

Never in his wildest dream has he ever thought this could happen to him — having a beautiful woman like her in his lap, making sweet sounds in his ear as she sucks it. "You're so lovely, my sweet darling," he tells her, carefully adding another finger inside her. "So, so sweet." 

She just hums, trailing her kisses down to his neck. Her palms are splayed around his chest, emphasising how small she is. "You know, you're actually kind of cool," she murmurs in a teasing tone as she rocks her hips. 

"What?" he asks, eyes half closed as he focuses on making her feel good. 

Then she presses her lips on his mouth, kissing intensely. "You were in your 20s in the 80s and 90s," she says, moaning when he hits this particular spot in her. "You're still so handsome now but I bet you were a heartbreaker." 

He chuckles, flicking his tongue on hers when she parts her lips for him. "Well I got married too young at 21, so I didn't sleep around." Somehow her cunt flutters for him when he talks about his younger days. "You think I'm Hugh Grant or something?" 

She just laughs, though she does it breathlessly. "That was what, mid 80s?" Then she clenches for him again.

That's when it dawns on him. She has a thing for his age, she wants him to keep talking about being an adolescent in the best decades. The 80s-90s were the prime decades even though he didn't enjoy it too long because he became a parent too young. "Yes." 

"Hmm, sounds like you broke a lot of girls' hearts since you settled down too soon." She bites his lower lip until he moans. 

"Maybe," he answers nonchalantly, just wanting to keep kissing her. 

She smirks at him. "Did you wear a lot of leather jackets? Who did you listen to?" She kisses his goatee on his chin. 

That makes him laugh again. "Yes, I wore leather jackets. Why? Do you want them?" 

Her eyes glint, rocking her hips faster. "You still have them?" 

He bops his nose on hers. "I probably do somewhere," he says, amused. "Why, do you have a thing for leather jackets?" 

She opens her mouth to answer but he moves around his fingers until he finds that spot that causes her to writhe. She clings onto his shoulders, chasing for her pleasure while he's happy to help. "Y-Yes!" she bites out and he wonders whether it's a response to his question earlier or to what he's doing to her right now. 

Both. He'll just assume both. He wraps his free arm around her torso. 

It's clear that she's so close so he decides to push her to the edge. "You know, there was this time I hired nannies to take care of my kids while I—" He leaves out his ex wife in this little detail, "I went to see Prince live." 

She lets out a long moan, really coating his fingers. "Keep going!" 

"I got to see him perform Diamonds and Pearls album when it first came out." 

She sobs in his neck. "Including Cream?" she whines. 

Wow, he almost forgot how cool he was when he was younger. What the hell happened? "Oh yes, baby," he murmurs in her ear. "It was amazing." 

That's when she convulses around his fingers. She really gushes around his fingers. Literally gushing. 

He uses his hand that was wrapped around her to run his fingers through her hair, kissing her neck. "You're doing so well, my good girl," he praises. "You come so beautifully. And you're gonna do that again." 

"W-What?" she asks meekly. 

He pulls out his fingers and sucks his essence off of them. "Come on, let's get you to bed this time." He places his fingers under her ass and interlaces his fingers together as he stands up. Her legs tighten around his hips as soon as he gets up, walking — rushing — out of his office to his bedroom. 

Closing the door behind him, he gently lowers her down to his bed, admiring her flushed cheeks. He lies between her legs, plopping his elbows on each side of her head to balance himself out. He smooths her hair off her face, his chest burning at how beautiful she is. 

While they just stare at each other, he uses his other hand to slowly unbutton her plaid shirt. He's not in the rush. At this point, he just savours every minute only for tonight. 

Other nights from now on, he might make love to her faster and rougher. Contrary to popular belief, he still has stamina, thank you very much. Actually, the older he is, the more stamina he has built. He could do this for hours, could fuck for hours. He pops each of her buttons until more of her skin is revealed. 

When one of her breasts is uncovered the more he slips her plaid shirt down, his mouth dries at the sight of her dusty pink nipple. The room is dark but the streetlight reflects on his mirror where it faces his bed. His hesitant hand cups right under her breast, holding it up. Deftly, his thumb grazes her puckered nub. Just that slight touch and she already responded by gasping, her back arching for him. 

This time he puts some pressure, pinching this time. Not too hard, he wants to make her feel good and not torture her. He lowers his head down and gently blows on it, making her shudder. 

"Fuck me already, please," she begs, her hand searching for the hem of his sweater to undress him. "I need you inside me, please." 

He clicks his tongue. "Didn't anyone tell you patience is virtue?" he reprimands. "Let me make you feel good. I told you I'm making you come as many times as I can." 

She pouts, peering up at him with those big eyes. "But you've already made me come twice, Da—, uh, Sir." 

There's a sense of authority in that name she gives him. It's cute how she's still respecting him while begging him to be inside her. Unless she's just into it. Frankly, he's into anything she does. "One more." He keeps up with his slow rubs around her hardened nipple. "Come for me one more time and then I'll make love to you. I promise." 

A smile spreads around her face. "Make love," she echoes. 

He pops out more of her buttons to reveal her other breast so he could give an equal attention. "Would you prefer I say it differently, my sweet?" 

Her eyes darken. "Say it then." 

He keeps stroking. "I'm going to _fuck_ you." He frowns at how distasteful that sounds, like he's degrading her. 

But she seems to be into that if her expression shows any indication. "Yes, fuck me." 

Then he captures her nipple with his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. 

She giggles. Her laugh alone warms his heart up. "Your facial hair tickles." 

"You want me to stop?" he asks, lifting his head up. 

"No," she answers, shaking her head. "Keep going." 

Well, he's only here to please. While he sucks her nipple, he uses his hand to fondle the twin. "You're so beautiful, my sweet, so, so beautiful," he murmurs to her over and over, still in a state of disbelief that she's here, in his bed. 

She breathes heavily, arching her back to meet his hand and mouth. "Fuck, I love your mouth, sir, I love it so much." 

It's enough encouragement for him to keep going. He switches between those two nipples. When his mouth covers one, his hands keep him busy. It feels like either hours or minutes have passed as he murmurs all the sweet things he means while he just pays attention worshipping her body until she writhes in his bed, begging, "Please, please, please." 

Maybe he is slightly torturing her. "Tell me what you want, my sweet," he urges her, his finger trailing from her throat to her belly button. "Tell me what you want if you want me to be inside you soon." 

Fear displays on her face. She's holding back something. 

He needs to coax that information out. "You have something in your mind there," he says pointedly. He shifts a little until he faces her. "What is it?" 

She bites her lip. "I'm not sure if you'll... agree if I tell you," she murmurs hesitantly. 

That concerns him a little. Maybe she words it differently and that the truth is she actually doesn't trust him. The thing about sex is that, it is all about trust. It's not just about fucking. With trust, the possibility is endless. Infinite. It gets mind blowing. In all of his experiences with sex, things always go wrong and they're all rooted from trust. 

And then when there's no trust, there's no communication. Partners don't tell him what they like, what they want. One of them or both of them will end up with disappointment. 

"Do you trust me?" he asks. 

There is no hesitation when she nods vigorously. "I do." 

"Then tell me. Let me give you _everything_ you want." 

Her eyes soften, staring up at him. "Promise you won't freak out? Just say no if you're not into it. Because you seem like a really respectable man." 

He looks at her with an amused expression. "I promise, sweetheart." 

Her lower lip quivers as she's about to speak. "I want you to... spank me." Once the words are out there, she swallows. 

Well, he's not going to lie if he has never thought of that. He has imagined creating marks on her wide... rear. "Are you sure?" he asks. 

She nods. "And I'm not talking about my ass. I want you to... I want you to spank my pussy."

He cocks his brows up. Okay, now that is unexpected. 

She immediately takes his hesitancy as a no. "But you don't have to if you don't want to, I completely understand—" The word dies on her tongue when his palm makes contact with her cunt, causing her to gasp. Her mouth creates this o-shape as she peers up at him.

"Was that okay..?" he asks softly. 

"Harder," she begs. "Please." 

So she's _really_ into this. Alright. "Just tell me if you want me to stop. Yell 'red' if you need to stop."

She nods. 

He takes a deep breath, propping his elbow beside her head to balance himself before he smacks her cunt harder with his hand that has the pinky ring. Her eyes start watering. "You like that, little one?" 

"Please!" she whines, rolling her eyes to the back. 

He does it again, trying his best to hit her clit every single time. "You can take more, can you?" It's the 4th slap, he's pretty sure, and she squirms every single time, drawing out a long moan. Her pussy keeps dripping for him every time which he's really fascinated about. 

When she tries to roll her body like she couldn't take it anymore, he traps her with his body, putting his weight on her thigh while his hand pushes her shoulder to his mattress. He spanks her again, harder each other until he could see how red he has made her cunt. She cries out each time, arching her back and squirming. 

"Take it, little one," he grunts, something is possessing at this point as he spanks her again. He hasn't heard saying 'red' yet so he keeps going. At times he slaps her thighs just to tease her. "Come on. Come." 

She's literally vibrating right now, her cries get louder by the minute. He's relentless, merciless in making her come. Tears stream down her lovely flushed cheeks. "Oh god, _Daddy_!" she sobs. 

That’s when he stills, taking a double take. Did he hear that right? 

Rey also seems like she’s holding in her breath, like she couldn’t believe she had just blurted that out. “I’m s-sorry,” she squeaks out. 

The word has definitely enhanced his libido as he peers at her. “Could you take more? For Daddy?” 

Her whole face turns red, giving him a sense of rush. “Please, Daddy,” she pleads. 

The last one is when he swats her the hardest, the sound fills the walls of the room. That is when he experiences something he has never experienced before throughout 55 years of his life. Because after that last slap, her whole body shakes as she clutches his sweater when she straight up gushes on his sweater and pants, shouting “ _Daddy_!” out loud. 

It is a lot, if he may say so. It's like she just peed except the substance is clearer and thicker. And it keeps going and going as he smooths his thumb over her clit. 

Her eyes widen in horror, looking at him apologetically as she lies weakly. "Oh my _god_ , I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Fuck, your sweater is all wet! It looks expensive. I'm sorry, Mr. Adams, I'm so sorry."

It is expensive, alright. It costs 800 dollars. But he's not going to tell her that. He hushes her, kissing her sweaty temple and cheek. "It's okay, baby," he soothes her. "That was incredible. You just squirted." 

She blinks, mulling over what just happened. "I... I did?" 

He kisses the tip of her nose this time. "Yes, sweetheart. You were amazing. I have never witnessed anything sexier than that." 

She lets out a small laugh, a relieved kind of laugh. "Oh my god, I've never done that." 

"Yeah, I figured," he says with a smirk, this time kissing her mouth. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Sore?" 

She wets her lips, settling with shrugging instead of shaking or nodding her head. "Just a little. I just need some time but I still want you to fuck me." 

He squints at her. "You're insatiable, hmm? So... hungry for my cock?" 

Her eyes glint at his dirty words. She's truly something, alright. Young people these days. "Please, please, please, I need your cock, Daddy," she begs. 

Guess it's time for him to undress. Planting one more kiss on her lips, he pulls away until he gets off the bed, standing in front of her. She also takes the time to properly get the plaid shirt off her sleeves before she throws it on the floor, leaving her naked, minus the thigh high socks. 

His cock is begging to release itself at this point after making her come three times and watching her naked in his bed. He tugs his sweater up over his neck and drops it on the floor. He still has his dress shirt underneath so he undoes only the first four buttons before he pulls it by the collar until he's left shirtless. 

Her eyes roam over his naked torso almost hungrily, her tongue swiping over her lips. Not that he's trying to show off but he does work out three times a day. Age doesn't stop him from working out. 

Next he unbuckles his belt to unfasten his trousers. The adrenaline is pumping right now, his patience is wearing thin. He really needs to be inside her really badly. He drops his trousers, leaving him in his briefs and well, socks. Except his socks are not as sexy as hers. 

He's about to kneel on the mattress and crawls back to her when she shakes her head. 

"No, I want to see _everything_ taken off," she orders daringly. "All of it." 

Oh, this woman. He smirks up at her as he goes back to standing. He tucks his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs and shoves them down until his cock is jutted out. He can see the hunger in her eyes when they settle on his shaft, all veiny and angry. 

"Shit," she blurts out. 

Somewhere deep inside, he's feeling smug. 

Just for the hell of it, he also takes off his socks before he climbs back on the bed. "Alright, baby," he says, settling on top of her, steadying himself on his elbows. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

She licks her lips, nodding her head. "I want you so badly, Zach," she begs. 

When she says his name, somehow it just hits differently. She sounds sexy when she says his name is what he would say. He pushes her legs open, situating his cock right on her center. "Oh god, we need protection," he gasps, almost forgetting that one little detail. He hasn't had sex in a long time, alright. 

At this point, he's disappointed as a Biology professor for forgetting that. 

"Shh, I have an implant," she tells him. "Just fuck me already please. You could come inside too." 

He looks at her, searching for any doubt. But there isn't. She seems absolutely sure that she wants this. So he guides the head of his cock to where her opening is before he delves in. 

She sucks in a deep breath when he does that. That's when he realises he's about to feel her ripe cunt bare. With no condom. 

That just spurs him on so much that he has to calm down. He focuses on her face. The way she's looking at him. How her eyes change from green to golden to brown to green again. How pink her lips look, parting for him as she sighs. The amount of freckles dotted around her face. 

Those thoughts are enough distractions as he pushes in deeper, her warmth enveloping him. He almost hisses at how good she feels. "Are you okay?" he bites out. 

Her face does contort in discomfort but it vanishes quickly because now she just seems nervous. "Yes," she answers, her hand reaches out to touch his jaw and his little beard. "Don't stop." 

He shakes his head, sliding in. It has been too long since he had been inside a pussy this smooth and tight. He usually lasts longer but she just feels too good, it's a challenge. "Never, Rey," he assures her. "Heavens, you feel amazing." 

She lights up like a Christmas tree at the praise. The slide gets easier the slicker she is, though he has only reached halfway inside. As she relaxes, sliding in gets easier. Between her slick and how smooth she is, and how she just welcomes him in, he finds himself getting deeper and deeper. 

"Shit, I'm so sore," she gasps. 

He stills, stopping his thrust. "Are you alright? Do you want me to pull out?" 

She glares at him. "Don't you dare." 

The more he's inside, the more he's seeing stars. Jesus fucking Christ, how is he so close already? He drags himself only halfway out, the friction feeling way too good to be true before he snaps his hips forward again, emitting a gasp out of her lips. It's almost embarrassing how he's already lurching. 

"I've never had anyone as big as you," she breathes out in fascination. 

It's not helping that she's boosting his ego right now. Now he's swollen everywhere. He does it again — pulling out and jabbing himself back in, until before he knows it, he's all the way in. He looks down at where they're joined, almost cussing how erotic that looks. "How are you feeling, baby?" he asks again, kissing all over her face. 

She gulps. "Just don't move yet. Could you just stay inside for a while longer? I want to... I want to get used to this." 

His heart palpitates at the thought of them doing this more often. The thought of how this is just the first of hopefully more similar endeavours. He tucks his head in the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling. This is cheesy but he wants to live inside her forever, just wants to stay like this. 

"Okay, you can move now," she murmurs, her hand finding its way to his back, stroking. 

He twitches inside her at the permission. He begins rolling his hips, afraid to hurt her. But she seems to be taking him so well. She nods in encouragement for him to keep going. After a couple of times of just circling his hips, he finally just thrusts up and makes love to her in earnest. 

At this point, he's not sure where to look. He does want to stare at her beautiful flushed freckled face but he's also completely transfixed by the sight of her breasts jiggling up and down as he pistons his hips. Her lips part, moaning softly while her eyes are half closed. 

"I can do this all day," he mutters under his breath, peppering kisses along her neck. He inhales the scent of her skin since he couldn't get enough of her. 

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow if you do this all day," she cries out. 

He groans, grabbing one of her thighs to fold her leg. The new position makes both of them curse out loud at how good it feels. "You make me feel so young, sweetheart," he rasps gutturally. "You give me life." 

She clenches around him, making him choke. Her nails dig into his back, hurting him slightly but in a good way. "Don't stop, Daddy," she slurs. "You feel so good. S-so good." 

Why would he ever stop? Christ, she even sounds beautiful when she begs. She's so small, so young, so malleable. He picks up his pace, his cock is all solid hard yet he can still go on without coming anytime soon. As he grows older, he can even last longer now. He could do this for hours before he shoots a load inside her—

Okay, he just jinxed it because that thought definitely doesn't help. He bares his teeth, instantly melting when she lifts herself up to peck his goatee. Her hand (that is not currently scarring his back) reaches up to stroke his ear and hair, causing him to shudder. 

"Can I be on top?" she asks in hushed tones with those doe eyes. 

Damn, how could he deny that? "You want to be on top?" 

"I want to ride you," she says sultrily, her eyes glinting dangerously. "You can just lie and relax, alright?" 

It’s not like he needs to relax but since she wants that, he’s here to obey. He nods, letting go of her leg. She wraps her arms around him as he rolls to one side without pulling out, until she's the one on top. He watches as she sits up, planting her hands on his abs while straddling him. 

And then she really starts riding him like a goddamn horse. He groans out loud as she really goes for it, circling her hips. His hands instantly grips her smooth thighs. It hurts at first because she really goes for it instead of starting slowly and gradually quickening the movement. 

But he would be lying if he said it didn't feel good. Because it feels amazing. Plus, this is all for her. He only aims to please her, prioritising her needs. He would still feel good one way or another. Now Rey, she might have her own preference. 

"Oh god," she bellows out loud, throwing her head to the back. "Fuck, Daddy!" 

He soon starts thrusting up, meeting her pace. "Yes, baby girl, keep riding me like that," he grunts. 

She pants, rubbing her palms up and down from his chest to his stomach. He wouldn't even dare to blink as he stares at her, couldn't help thinking how ethereal she is like this, riding him like this. "Am I a good student, Professor? Tell me I'm a good girl." 

Guess they're doing the whole Professor-Student roleplay. Is it really a roleplay when he's an actual professor and she's an actual student? "So good, baby, you're _so_ good," he praises. 

"Fuck," she preens, riding him faster. The sounds of their skins slapping each other echoes his bedroom. "Would you give me an A for my presentation?" 

He couldn't help but smile. Even while roleplaying, she's so cute. If anyone is sexy and cute at the same time, it's Rey. "You're not sleeping with me just for an A, are you, Miss Johnson?" 

That definitely turns her on from the way she squeezes his cock with her pussy. "You think I'm a bad girl now, Daddy?" she heaves, her tone staggering from how fast she's riding him. "You caught me." 

"Guess I need to add more assignments for you," he grits, the roleplay arouses him so much, he's almost coming. "How about ten spanks, Miss Johnson?" 

"Fuck, yes, _yes_!" she sobs. With her thigh high socks, she looks like she’s straight out of his fantasy, except so much better. 

"Five more spanks for your crass language, Miss Johnson," he chides, punctuating each word with his thrusts. 

Her face contorts just like it did earlier right before she was about to come. "Hmm, I'm sorry, Daddy," she whines, her whole body is shaking vigorously. 

"Fuck, you will be sorry," he growls, growing more erratic. "Come for me, baby, come." 

It's amazing how her body listens to his command because just like that, she falls apart for the fourth time right on top of him, milking his cock. 

He chases his own climax, guiding her hips himself with his hands on her waist. His balls are so full right now, begging for some release. "Gonna stuff you with my cum, sweetheart," he grunts. It doesn't take him too long after that to spurt his cum inside her like an avalanche while her name is on his lips. 

It feels like forever while he's coming because of how much he comes. He just never stops, completely filling her up with his spends until he gets so restless when he's done. He has never felt so satiated like this.

She doesn't ask him to pull out as she rests her head on his chest.

“So, how much would you rate me on my teacher’s evaluation?” he jokes.

She laughs on his chest, sighing. “I would tick on all the Excellent boxes. I definitely learned a lot. Quite an illuminating lesson.” 

He chuckles, kissing her hair. 

"I'm going to sleep for hours after this," she mumbles sleepily. "You really... worked me out." 

"You want to sleep now, sweetheart?" he murmurs in her hair. "I think you should go pee. Don't want you to get UTI." 

"You really are a Biology professor, huh," she jokes. "But I'm so tired." 

He smiles. "Then I'll carry you myself and seat you on the toilet." 

"You'd do that?" 

_Anything_. "Only if you want me to." 

"Mmkay." 

Gently, he hoists her ass with his hands as he moves to the end of the bed so he could sit up with her legs wrapped around his hips. He carries her towards his bathroom, turning on the light before he enters. He carefully places her on the toilet bowl. "Are you good?" he asks, his eyes darkening to see their mixtures of their cum together trickling down the cleft of her ass. 

She nods meekly, holding the side of the toilet to steady herself. "Yeah." 

He smiles, squatting in front of her. "I'll be waiting outside. Call me when you need to pick you up again and drag you to my bed. There's a bidet here too if you need to use it." He's not sure why he said that, there's also a bidet in the guest bathroom. 

She kisses the tip of his nose, surprising him. "Okay, Daddy."

His chest flutters at how demure she sounds when she said that. He steps out of the bathroom and closes the door, walking towards his bed naked. He waits until he hears the sound of the bidet followed by the toilet flushing when he stands up. “Are you done, baby?” 

“Yeah, but I can stand up and walk on my own now,” she answers from the bathroom. 

He could hear the sound of the sink water running. Few seconds later, she opens the door, looking so illegal in only her socks. She seems like she’s struggling a little as she walks funny. He spreads his legs open while sitting down in his bed. 

“Hi,” she says meekly, standing between his legs. 

“Hi,” he replies, kissing her mouth. He tugs the duvet before he pulls her with him, spooning her. “Go to sleep now, sweetheart.” 

___________________

\- **4 MONTHS LATER** \- 

“So, your kids and your grandkids are all coming over?” she asks, straddling his lap while he sits on his favourite couch. The one by the window. 

His hands are splayed on her ass while she kisses his chin. It seems like she really loves his grey goatee, always finding the time to kiss it. “Yes, baby,” he answers, tilting her head so he could kiss her properly on her lips. “I’ll just introduce you as my housemate first. I don’t think they’re ready to hear that you’re my girlfriend since you’re younger than them. As in, my kids.” 

She hums, kissing him fervently. Apparently, they’ve lost track of time and they didn’t even realise the sound of the door opening. Because when they pull away, Rey’s eyes widen when she looks to her right. He follows her gaze and he can feel his heart almost jumping out of his chest when he sees what she’s seeing. 

Crap, he completely forgot that all his kids have the keys to his apartment, in case of an emergency. He didn’t know they would use it. He smiles apologetically at them, watching them covering his grandkids’ eyes. 

Looks like he owes them a lot of explanations. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated please and thank you ♥️
> 
> If I forget a tag, let me know!


	3. Sunday Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She does feel a little left out though, just watching Zach and his children catching up. 
> 
> But at the same time she doesn't mind because watching Zach reprimanding his kids and just overall being a dad turns her on a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **cw: food**
> 
> surprise! we’re getting two chapters from rey’s POV this time 🤩

"Okay, the oven has been preheated," he announces as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her neck. The smell of soap coming from him tickles her nose. "This looks so good, darling." 

"Yeah?" she says as she sprinkles some chopped carrots and parsnips around the whole chicken after inserting the paste she made by blending thyme, garlic and butter together. She turns around and is instantly greeted by his lips on hers. 

He's wearing a black vest that's unbuttoned on top of his dress shirt, looking absolutely gorgeous. He sort of looks like a pirate. "Are you ready to meet them?" he asks when he pulls away. 

She shrugs, careful not to stain his shirt since her hand is dipped with homemade pastes. "Kind of," she mumbles. "I mean, I'm kind of young and they first met me while we were in a compromising position." 

After being caught sitting in their dad's lap, she tried to still act cool and introduced herself to them. They were reluctant but out of politeness, they smiled and introduced themselves too. 

Paul and Jane, along with their younger brother who Rey hasn’t met yet, William. 

She had to remember those names. 

After taking a brief time of introducing each other, Rey excused herself, unsure if Zach had told them that they lived together. "Well, I have to get going," she had said while Zach shot her a concerned look. He did try to stop her from leaving but she insisted, unsure whether she was ready to properly get to know them or not when her relationship with their dad was still... new. 

But now she's ready, she thinks. To meet them properly. 

"What if they hate me?" she confesses. 

He frowns disapprovingly at her. "Hey, it's impossible for anyone to dislike you, let alone hate you," he murmurs, his hand reaches up to cup her cheek. "You're incredible, sweetheart. It’s impossible not to like you.”

Her heart pounds against her chest as she smiles. _I love you_ is on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say it yet. So what comes out of her mouth instead is, "You're too sweet, Zach." 

That makes him smile too. "I really do hope it'll go well. I really want you and my kids to get along." 

She nods. "I know, it must be important to you." 

"Yeah," he says, letting out a huff of laugh. "It is, frankly. But don't feel pressured though, darling. There's a higher possibility that they're the ones who will give you a hard time instead of you sabotaging any chance of having a good relationship with them." 

She snorts. "That doesn't make me a lot better. Now I'm nervous." 

He just laughs, kissing her cheek this time. "You'll be great. I'll be by your side when you need me." 

"I think it's better that you take your children's side than me,” she says, amused. 

"Hey, hey," he chides. "My children will be fine. You're the one I'm spending the rest of my life with. They'll be forced to visit me in my older days if they want to be in my will though." 

Her man can be too funny sometimes. "Don't say that!" she exclaims although she still bursts out laughing. "That's not funny!" 

He tips her nose with his finger. "But it made you laugh." 

She rolls her eyes. "Shoo, I'm going to continue cooking." 

"No, it's my turn to take over now," he offers. "You go take a shower and get ready." 

"No, you'll stink!” she exclaims. “I'm almost done anyway." 

“Rey,” he warns. 

But she doesn’t budge. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt his hand on her ass, squeezing. "Dirty old man!" 

He grins, planting a kiss on her jaw this time. "I'm sorry," he says although he doesn't look apologetic at all. 

"Go mash the potatoes," she orders with a smile. "I'm going to put this baby," she gestures to her chicken roast, "in the oven now." 

He seems amused when she refers to her food as ‘baby.’ He leaned down to kiss her mouth. "Okay, honey." 

"Thank you, Daddy." 

That earns her a light smack on her ass. The whole Daddy thing is supposed to only be reserved in bed but she likes to tease him outside sex too, just to be a brat. She laughs as she walks towards their bedroom. 

God, she's so happy. She has never been as happy and so in love like this. 

__________

What does one wear when meeting their partner's children who are much older than them? Something that makes her seem mature, maybe. So they can see that she does deserve to be with their dad. 

She opts for a cream knitted tight fitting sweater and a pair of jeans makes her look less like a kid who's playing dress up. Casual but also classy. She dons a half-up hairstyle and natural makeup where the only striking thing she has on her face is her red lipstick. 

In all honesty, she has no idea how the food will taste like. There's only twenty minutes before his children arrive and until then, she still has to prepare herself. 

When she emerges from her bedroom, her chest warmed at the sight. Zach had set the table for her. He has also placed the meal on the table including the roasted chicken that sort of looked good and the bowl of mashed potatoes. 

"Baby..." she gushes, clutching her chest. "Thank you." 

He peers up at her after he's done arranging the napkins and stares at her. "Wow, darling, you look so..." he trails off as he swallows. "Beautiful." 

She beams at him, striding towards him to kiss his lips. Not too much though since she's wearing red lipstick. "I hope this dinner will go on smoothly," she says, putting her hand on his hip as she faces the dinner table. 

He wraps his arm around her waist. "Me too, darling," he says. "You've done an incredible job, I'd hate for anyone to ruin it too." 

She just rests her head on his chest, sighing. Fingers crossed. 

The doorbell rings, causing her to jump. Shit. _Shit, shit, shit._

"You got this, sweetheart," he murmurs to her, kissing her temple. "I'll get the door." 

She breathes a sigh of relief as she nods. "Thanks, babe." 

As Zach goes and opens the door, Rey is trying to decide what she has to do and where she should stand. Should she stand behind Zach? Or just wait by the table? Her heart is pounding like crazy. 

She finally decides to stand behind Zach, sticking by his side. Out of habit, she kisses his shoulder and frowns to see her lipstick stain on his vest. She quickly wipes it off. 

The door opens. The sound of chattering immediately fills the room. Timmy, Jane's 2-year-old son, enters the apartment first, which causes Rey to coo. Zach picks his youngest grandson up, kissing the toddler cheek while Rey grins at Timmy over Zach's shoulder. Timmy goes and rests his cheek on his granddad's shoulder, melting Rey away. 

"Hi Dad," Jane greets, kissing Zach's cheek. She faces Rey next. Jane is twelve years older than her, which makes this a little more awkward. "Hi, Rey." 

She nods with a smile. "Jane, thank you for coming," she says before she grimaces. They know she lives here now but it still makes it all awkward. 

Jane's husband, Danny walks in next, greeting Zach at the door while Zach just lets out a "humph." 

Right, Zach hates Danny with a burning passion. He told this to her one day, always snorting every time Danny speaks in the family group chat while Rey just smiles. She's not sure if he dislikes Danny for taking away his baby daughter or Danny is just an asshole who doesn't treat Jane right. Or that Zach just doesn’t think he’s good enough for his daughter. 

Maybe she'll figure out today. 

Alison and Matt walk in their apartment next. Alison, in her pretty floral dress and Matt in his little grey polo shirt. They're both Zach's eldest child, Paul's children. Rey squats down to say hi to the kids. 

"Hi Allie, hi Matty," she chirps with a smile. Children usually like her so she's hoping she can get on Zach's kids' side by getting along with their children. "That's a pretty dress, Allie." 

Allison smiles shyly, not knowing who she is. They only met briefly that time she was caught in her granddad's lap. 

"Say thank you to Rey, honey," Zoey, Paul's wife says while Paul is saying hi to his dad. 

"Thank you, Rey," Allie says.

Rey just smiles at both Allie and Zoey. 

Matt just plays with his iPad that he's carrying, walking inside the apartment blindly. 

Rey straightens herself up. "Who wants some Oreo?" she offers. 

Allie nods while Matt finally lifts his head from the iPad, cheering "Yes!" 

"How about you, sweetie?" she asks Timmy. 

Timmy just nods before he hides in the crook of Zach's neck. 

Rey just smiles before she leads Allie and Matty to the kitchen, taking one packet of Oreo from the cabinet. She rips it open before she gives one each to both of them. She takes one to give to Timmy and then hands the whole packet to Allie. "Remember to share with your brother, okay?" 

Allie smiles, already taking a bite of the Oreo. 

Rey then walks over to Timmy, who's still in Zach's arms. "Here's your Oreo, sweetie." 

Timmy beams, snatching the cookie from Rey's hand which makes her laugh.

When Zach is about to put Timmy down when Timmy immediately protests, putting his arms around Zach's neck. 

"Kid, stop hogging your grandpa," Jane chides. "Sorry, Dad. He's the master of ass kissing." 

Zach just laughs, leading his children to the dining room. “It’s okay,” he says, patting Timmy’s back. "Let's have our lunch first since Rey has made all of this for you guys. Her special Sunday roast. You guys have to taste this.” 

Rey's cheeks flame up. 

"Where's Will?" Zach asks. 

Right, she almost forgot about Zach's youngest kid. The only one who hasn't settled down yet like his elder siblings have. 

Paul snorts, waving his hand dismissively. "Probably just woke up like a slacker he is." 

Jane elbows her brother's arm. 

"We should just take a seat now then," Zach says, sitting at the end of the table with Timmy in his lap. 

Rey isn't sure where to sit so she waits until everyone takes their own seat first. Her only option now is to sit across Zach, on the other end of the table. She doesn't immediately take a seat but instead, taking a knife and fork to cut the whole chicken for everyone. She's pretty sure everyone can see how shaky her hands are from how nervous she is. 

"You don't have to do that, darling," Zach says, making her blush since he calls her that in front of his entire family. 

"Yeah, I'll take the little rascal from your hand, Dad," Danny says, standing up to pick up his son. 

Zach just hums. He really doesn't know how to be subtle about his dislikes towards his son-in-law. When Timmy is in Danny's arms now, Zach stands up and walks towards her. "You just go take a seat, darling, you've already done so much." 

Rey smiles gratefully at her man, sitting down. She watches the veins of his hands jut out when he begins cutting a piece of the chicken breast. 

"Hand me your plate, sweetheart," he says to her. 

She shakes her head. "Oh it's fine, I think you should serve the rest first and mine will be last." 

Zach just smiles, shaking his head at her. "Janey, pass me the plate, honey." 

Jane lifts her plate, letting her dad dumps the chicken slices on the ceramic. 

Safe to say, Rey has no idea if that will taste good and she's nervous as fuck. She watches in anticipation as Zach cuts the chicken for everyone before finally, he places for both of them. The children have been served mashed potatoes on their plates by their parents, which makes her relieved. That they do like mashed potatoes. It doesn't have to be just the side dish for the adults. 

"Should we wait for — William, is it?" Rey asks when everyone is about to dive in. "Should we wait for William?" 

Jane just snorts, shaking her head. "I don’t think that's necessary." 

Rey just nods awkwardly, looking at her dish in front of her. She takes a bite of the slice along with the mashed potatoes and baked beans, watching everyone's expressions. Thankfully the thyme stuffed chicken is cooked perfectly, for her, and it's juicy and tender enough. 

"This is really nice, Rey," Zoey gushes to her, making her smile. 

Everyone agrees in unison, which makes her relieved. She glances at Zach, who seems proud of her. At least _that_ part is a success. 

The doorbell rings again. Funny thing is, it sounds kind of sarcastic, the sound of the ring. 

"That's probably Will," Zach says, dropping his cutleries. "I'll get the door." 

"It's okay, I'll do it," Rey offers, already standing up. It’s the least she could do. 

She walks towards the door and opens it, revealing Zach's youngest son in his leather jacket and shades. She's guessing he's either high or hungover and he's concealing his red eyes using the shades. Since this is the first time she meets him, she’s about to ask if he’s Will when he speaks first. 

Will lowers his sunglasses as he checks her out. "Why, _hello_ there," he says, deepening his voice. 

She grimaces but still acts politely anyway. "You must be Will," she says with a smile. "I'm Rey. Come on in."

_"You're_ Rey?" he sputters out in disbelief. "I thought you're—I don't know, _Rey's_ daughter. I thought my dad's girlfriend is around his age—" 

"Will," Zach chides from the dining room. 

Didn't his siblings tell him how young she is? Or maybe he just didn't believe them. He had to see it for himself. 

"Like, how old are you?" Will asks accusingly. "Is it legal? Can you even drink alcohol yet?" 

"William," Zach barks, now standing by the wall that separates the kitchen and the entrance hall as he looks at both of them. 

Will just rolls his eyes, walking inside. "Yeah, okay, okay," he mumbled. 

That's when she knows this guy is going to be handful. Here she thought she was doing fine. 

Zach approaches her, wrapping his arm around her waist. They're out of the view from his family. "You okay, sweetheart?" he murmurs. 

The term of endearment immediately calms her down. She nods, swallowing. "Yeah," she breathes out, amused. It’s not like she’s not used to being checked out. "Are you?" 

He kisses her temple. "Yes, of course. I apologise for William, he's too much of a ladies man." He sighs, shaking his head. "Just tell me if you're not comfortable, okay?" 

"Okay," she answers meekly. 

__________

So far, the only one she's a little comfortable to talk to is Zoey, probably because she's not blood related to Zach. Yes, there's also Danny but Zoey is easier to talk to — not only for being a fellow woman, but also because she's the closest to Rey's age, being a couple of years younger than both Paul _and_ Will. 

She does feel a little left out though, just watching Zach and his children catching up. But at the same time she doesn't mind because watching Zach reprimanding his kids and just overall being a dad turns her on a little. 

Unfortunately he's at the other end of the table while Rey is stuck next to fucking Will, who keeps smirking at her, his eyes flitting from her face to her chest. 

"Why don't you do your PhD, Janey?" Zach asks disapprovingly. "You're one of the smartest people I know." 

Jane just snorts. "I'm a mom now, Dad," she huffs. "I don't have time to do my studies." 

Rey glances at the kids behind her, sitting in the living room now that they're full. Timmy is watching the iPad, Matt is playing with his car toy while Alison is watching the TV. At least they have distractions for now. 

She hasn't told this to Zach, but she sort of wants kids too. She's not sure if he wants that in his age but she definitely does. Surely he knows she's young and she wants kids of her own, does he? But she doesn't want to have kids with anyone. Just him. 

Zach slams his glass of water a little too loudly on the table, causing Rey to jump. "I don't _care,_ Jane," he growls. Rey immediately turns back to look at him. "You always told me you want to earn your PhD now. You were fine doing your Masters while being pregnant, I _know_ you can do this."

Okay, but why is Rey deeply turned on by all this? She subtly crosses her legs, downing her glass of water. 

Jane rolls her eyes. "That was before Timothy was born. Working already takes too much of my time. I should be spending more time with my son."

"Then quit your job and let Danny support your whole family," Zach says like he's stating the obvious. "What the hell do you do, Danny, huh?" 

Rey watches as Danny takes a huge gulp of his water, sweat beading his temple. It's obvious he's scared of Zach. She herself would hate to be in Danny’s place, actually. Zach can be really scary. 

"Dad, come on," Paul chimes in, shaking his head. "Give Jane a break." 

"Easy for you to say, slacker," Zach remarks, turning to Paul. "You're also smart, yet you dropped out of med school and you're working at some insurance company."

Paul clenches his jaw. 

Good god, Zach is really tough on his kids. Rey isn't that surprised at all since he's a fucking professor but still, she doesn't expect — _this._ He has always been so supportive of her. 

She's not sure if she should be flattered or offended by that. It's possible that he's not that tough on her because he thinks she doesn't need to go _that_ far in her education every time she rants to him about wanting to drop out. It's also possible that he always thinks she's bluffing and he does believe she's smart. 

"Dad and Jane always have the same argument," Will whispers to her. Rey winces, really not wanting to talk to him. "Danny always pisses in his pants whenever Dad says one word to him. Then Paul tries to be all big brother-ish and then he gets dragged along instead." 

She hums dismissively. 

"Good thing is that he knows I'm dumb as fuck," Will sneers. "So he doesn't really give me a hard time—"

"William," Zach warns, cutting him off. "Stop antagonising Rey." 

Will scowls. "What? I’m behaving myself here. We're just having a civil conversation here." 

Rey can’t conceal her irritation even when she tries. Zach also sees through her like she’s an open book.

"Not according to _her_ expression,” Zach says coolly.

Rey is slightly grateful that he's still looking out for her here, but she also doesn't want to make things more awkward. 

Will rolls his eyes. "What, you think I'm capable of stealing your girl, Dad?" he challenges. 

_Douche._

"Has everyone finished with your meal?" she asks, lightening the mood. "Let me clear the table for you" 

"Oh, where are you from, Rey?" Jane asks, looking relieved that her dad has slightly shifted his attention to Rey. "Interesting accent you have there."

Right, she just realised that no one has really asked her question in like, twenty minutes. So now Rey is just like a deer in a headlight, not used to having everyone’s eyes on her now. 

"I'm from Gloucestershire," she answers with a smile. "In the South West. Then I applied to Coruscant University so, uh, I'm planning to stay here permanently. Getting a job here and—and yeah." _And raising a family here,_ is what she's about to say. 

Everyone nods in unison. "That's nice," Zoey says. 

"Are you one of Dad's students?" Will asks, leaning back like this is so interesting. 

"No," Rey says, blushing. "I'm a Business major. And you know your dad teaches Biology." 

Zach nods encouragingly.

"How did you two meet actually?" Paul asks with a frown. "On campus?" 

Right, the question she's not anticipating at all. She knows it's coming. Yes, she and Zach almost told his kids that they were only flatmates and that's why she hangs around here but now that they know they're dating, Zach never told them they live together as far as she's concerned. 

"Yeah, on campus," she lies through her teeth. "We bump into each other a lot and I've always thought he's... handsome. My class is right across his class and I'm always surrounded by idiots so, yeah, I always see him coming out of his class." That much is true, actually. She did notice him a lot every time she came out of Professor Dameron's class. Old but still so attractive in his age. 

As if luck was on her side, she happened to apply for residency in his apartment. That was a big coincidence. 

Zach's brows cocked up, either surprised that she's lying smoothly or that she noticed him before. 

"Really?" Will asks doubtfully. When she thought he's catching her lie about how they actually met, he instead says, "You always thought my dad is hot?" 

Jane rolls her eyes. "Will," she says. "Be nice."

It seems like everyone says his name with that tone a lot. In that patronising tone.

Rey tries to act composed, showing everyone that she's mature enough to date their dad. She knows they're all doubting her relationship with him. Thinking she has nothing in common with Zach when she does. 

"Yes, I do think he's... handsome," she says, biting her lip as she gets flustered from the way Zach looks at her. "And he's incredibly smart, like you all know. We bond over New York Times crosswords puzzle and cooking." That's also true. Technically she's not lying here. She just lies about how exactly they fell in love.

Zach smiles, the crinkles around his eyes deepening. "I thought I know enough about cultures and general knowledge but Rey showed me there's still a lot of things I'm not educated on," he says, never tearing his eyes off of her. "She's a curious little thing, you know. She shows me how vast this world is so we're just learning together. No matter how old you are, it doesn't mean you know everything." 

Her chest swells with happiness that she almost tears up. If only she's sitting next to him, she would be reaching for his hand right now. Squeezing it. 

But even with the long table separating them, it's easy to focus on only him. It's easy to let the rest of the world fade away just by looking at him. 

Because she's in love. 

When she realises she and Zach are not the only people on this table, she clears her throat and turns to Zoey and Paul. "So, Zoey, I heard you and Paul just came back from Italy. How was your trip?" 

__________

"Thank you for the delicious roast, Rey," Jane says as Rey gathers the dishes. She tries to help too, gathering the glasses. Zach is in his study with his sons, having cigars or some shit. 

Not Danny, though. He's watching his son while his wife is helping Rey out. 

Zach must have really hated him.

"Yes, thank you, Rey," Zoey says. "Let me help you with those too." 

Rey shakes her head politely, smiling. "It's fine, thank you," she says. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She herself is surprised that the whole chicken is only left with the bones now. Everyone, especially the men were ravishing the whole thing. 

Suddenly Timmy wails out loud that Jane almost drops the glasses she's gathering in her hands. Danny tries to console his son but he keeps crying. 

"Let me take those from you, Jane," Zoey says, referring to the glasses. 

Jane just offers a grateful smile. "Yeah, I think he wants to nap. I'm just going to put him to sleep now."

"That's a good idea," Rey says. "Just go inside the guest room so it's less loud." 

Jane nods, padding the floor towards her son. 

Both Zoey and Rey enter the kitchen with the dirty dishes in their hands. As Rey starts washing the dishes, Zoey stands next to her and helps her wipe them. 

"You don't have to," Rey says although she's really grateful. 

"Ah, it's no problem," Zoey assures her with a laugh. "I know Jane and my husband sort of doubted it at first if you remember our first meeting. But I've never really doubted that you're really into Dad, you know." 

Rey glances at Zoey. "Yeah?" 

Zoey nods. "I mean, Paul is like, ten years older than me. Plus, you know, Zach actually still looks good in his age." 

That makes her laugh as she hands the plate to Zoey. "Yeah." 

"Paul looks more like his mom than his dad but, ah, they're both good looking." Then Zoey frowns. "Is that weird? Me talking about Paul's mom?" 

Rey shakes her head. "No," she says although she herself is not sure. She doesn't mind though. "I've never met her yet. Were they still together when you got together with Paul?" 

"Well, yeah, but they argued a lot." 

"Hmm," Rey says. "Is she really pretty?" God, she sounds jealous. "Not that I'm a jealous person, you know. I mean, just a little. But I'm kind of curious." 

Zoey just smiles knowingly. "That's completely normal. Uh, she's not bad for her age. But you have nothing to be worried about. They really fell out love, it's kind of sad."

It does sound kind of sad. When love just fades after years. 

"I think it's because they married too young," Zoey ponders. 

"Well, I barely turned twenty one," Rey says with an awkward laugh. "So... what does that say about me?" 

"Oh no, honey, you have nothing to worry about," Zoey says. "The way you two talked about each other was nice. I genuinely think you're good for him."

Rey is still not sure. She probably said that to be nice.

"You know, funny thing is that I think you have more in common with him than he and his ex wife had after decades of marriage," Zoey says, sounding kind of earnest. "I don't know why, I just feel like you two seem more in sync, you know. Like you two have known each other for so long."

"Oh god, don't say that," Rey cries out. "I don't want to harbour too much hope. I already really like him but you saying that is going to make me love him more."

Zoey coos, "Aww, you love him? Did you guys say the L word to each other yet?"

Rey's cheeks heat up. "Not yet. I mean, there are so many times when I almost said it but I chickened out. And I think he just doesn't want to freak me out, in case it's too soon for us to say it. We've only been together for four months. I don't know, I think he also... kind of loves me too."

"Aww, Rey. See, I knew you two are so good for each other." 

"Hey, Zoey."

Rey frowns when she hears Will's voice. 

"Yeah?" Zoey asks. 

"Uh, Matt is asking for you," he tells her. 

"He could have just come to me himself." 

"He pooped, Zoey," Will explains. "And he doesn't want Paul to do it." 

"You sure it's not Paul that said that?” Zoey mutters under her breath. "Well, it's nice talking to you, Rey."

Rey smiles. "Nice talking to you too, Zoey." 

"Alone at last," Will says, appearing beside her.

She doesn't know why, but his voice makes her skin crawl. But this is Zach's son, she has to be nice. There is a possibility that she might marry Zach. God, she wishes to marry him. There's no one else she can see herself with but him. 

A sigh escapes her lips when she sees there are still a couple of dishes to wash. 

Will grabs the cloth, taking Zoey's place as he helps her wiping the plates. "Now that we're alone, you can say it," he says. 

She frowns. "Say what?" 

He rolls his eyes. "Are you his caretaker?" he asks. "You can tell me. Paul and Jane told me they caught you and my dad in a compromising position so are you guys just trying to cover up something? Maybe that was just a mistake but since you were caught, you guys just keep up with this facade that you two are in a relationship."

She grits her teeth but she still tries to be polite. "We _are_ in a relationship," she argues. 

He just lets out a snort, unconvinced. "Not his esc—"

She turns and glares at him. "Careful with your words." 

"I don't get it," he says. "You're young. You're gorgeous. Really gorgeous. You could have anyone in this world. Why my dad? He's... I mean, I'm his youngest kid and I'm 10 years older than you." 

She rolls her eyes. "Because I like him," she says with a shrug. "I _really_ do like him." 

"Uh-huh, sure," he retorts. "Seriously, it's a safe place here."

Her patience is wearing thin but she can talk about how much she adores Zach all day so she just takes a deep breath, pumping the soap onto the sponge. "Your dad treats me well. He takes care of me and I love the way he cares about me. I also care about him deeply. Age is just a number, William."

"Don't call me William like you're my mother," he snaps with a scowl. “You’re not and you’ll never be one, kid.” 

She refrains herself from rolling her eyes. "Sorry, _Will,"_ she corrects herself casually. "I really, really, really like your dad so I'm hoping we both could get along better."

He lets out a sarcastic laugh. "Sure, whatever. So he has a big dick then, is it? That's what you like about him? Because I can't think of a single thing how you two have things in common."

The knife is right there. She fights the urge to grab that knife and washes the last ceramic plate before she has to wash the utensils. "That's your dad you're talking about," she chides softly. And yes, he does have a big dick. 

Will sighs. "Come on, Rey. I look like him. I'll look like him when I'm older." And then he gets closer. "And I'm pretty proportional too." 

"Are you hitting on me?" she asks in disbelief, rinsing off the utensils and turning off the tap water. "Your dad's girlfriend?"

He flips the kitchen cloth over his shoulder and crosses his arms. "I just think, you know, I'm more appropriate for you. He'll understand. He's fifty five years old, Rey. When he's ninety, you'll only be, what, fifty five? As in, his current age." 

This conversation is so frustrating that the knife looks really tempting right now. She hands him the utensils so he'll wipe them, gritting her teeth. "Well, it's still possible I die first and I don't care," she counters. "You know why? Because I have a man who treats me just the way I deserve, who's worth more than a lifetime." 

Will just looks amused. 

He wants to play? Well she could play this game. 

"And guess what?" she says, resting her palm on the countertop. "He does have a big dick. Yeah, your dad knows how to treat a lady right. He knows how to keep a woman satiable. I think you should learn a couple of things from him." 

Now Will seems pissed off, looking like he's biting his tongue inside his mouth.

"What's going on here?" Zach asks. 

"Nothing, Dad," Will hurriedly says. Ah, not so macho now, is he? 

Zach looks at her for some assurance. 

She offers a reassuring smile at him. "I'll join you in a minute," she promises. "I'm just done with the dishes."

"Okay," he says, still looking concerned. 

When Zach leaves the kitchen, she looks at Will. "I call him _Daddy_ too," she tells him before she waltzes out of the kitchen after seeing Will gaping at her like a fish. 

She sees that everyone is gathering in the living room now, so she sits next to her boyfriend, relieved that she doesn't have to sit so far from him anymore. Her hand instantly lifts up and rests on his knee naturally, feeling like she belongs the moment she's this close to him. 

"Hi," she says to him, grinning. 

He smiles, taking her hand from his knee and interlacing their fingers together. She's relieved that he doesn't mind a little display of affection in front of his family. 

"What are we doing?" she asks, leaning to the back, close to him. Call her clingy but she loves being this close to her boyfriend, inhaling his scent. He smells like soap and a little hint of cigar.

"We're watching The Godfather," Zach says.

"Ooh," she says giddily.

__________ 

"Thank you so much for coming," Rey says as she kisses both of Jane's cheeks. 

"Thank you for the delicious lunch," Jane says, smiling. 

"Goodbye Rey," Allison says. 

Rey's heart aches a little that Allison does that without her parents telling her to do that. 

"Bye Rey," Matt mumbles, frowning at his iPad. 

Jane shakes her head at her son. "I apologise for him, he's too obsessed with that goddamn iPad." 

Rey just laughs. "It's alright, he's just a kid." 

"Goodbye, Rey," Danny says with a nod, looking at her a little too long. Causing Zach to pull her waist closer to her. 

"Bye, Danny," she says, amused by Zach's possessiveness. 

Zoey says goodbye to her next, kissing both of her cheeks. "I had fun talking to you."

Rey smiles widely. "I had fun talking to you too!" she exclaims. 

"I might call you up soon and we can grab lunch together," Zoey suggests. 

That is really nice of her. "I'll take you up on that," Rey says with a small laugh. 

"Bye, Dad," Paul says, nodding at Zach after hugging him. "Goodbye, Rey. Nice knowing you." 

The four of them leave Zach and Rey's apartment, closing the door behind them. 

"That was a success, was it?" Zach says with a smile. "I'm really proud of you, baby." 

Her man is too sweet, she swears. This would have been the perfect time to tell him she loves him but she's chickening out again. 

"I..." Rey trails off, the words are heavy on her tongue. Why can’t she just say it? 

He looks at her inquisitively, probably sensing that she’s holding back something.

Without saying anything, she pulls his head towards her and kisses him.

He immediately returns the kiss, his tongue coaxing hers. Their lips stroke each other as his hand cups her jaw, tilting her head so he can deepen the kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer until there's no air between their bodies.

She loves the way he kisses, he's always so gentle yet rough when he does it. One moment he explores the inside of her mouth and the next moment, he's gently nibbling her lower lip. His moustache scratches her cheek as he devours her mouth. 

Zach probably doesn't realise that Will has emerged from the bathroom behind him. Rey's eyes open slightly while Zach's lips are still on hers, satisfied from how disgusted Will looks as he watches. 

So Rey looks straight into Will's eyes, opening her mouth wider and moaning a little louder. Her hand finds its way to the back of Zach's head as she threads her fingers through his grey hair. Since she knows what exactly does Zach like, which is when her tongue swipes over his lower lip. As expected, Zach groans softly against her mouth, his hands are kneading her ass now. 

Let Will watch this so he'll leave her the fuck alone. 

Will's nose flares, giving her that look that says 'I give up'. 

Of course that's when she pulls away from Zach and pretends to be shocked. "Oh," she gasps. "I'm sorry, Will, I didn't see you there."

Zach also seems to almost have forgotten that Will is still in their apartment as he pulls away and turns around. She could see a hint of red tinge on her boyfriend's cheeks as he gets embarrassed from getting caught making out with his girlfriend by his son. 

Hey, Will's siblings got a free show. It's his turn now. 

"Son," Adams Senior says. 

The Adams Junior just clears his throat awkwardly. "Well, I'm gonna—I'm gonna go now. See you at Thanksgiving, Dad." He snatches his jacket from the couch, walking between Zach and Rey. "Uh, bye." 

He couldn't get out of their apartment quicker. 

Zach just laughs sheepishly when the door closes. "I just traumatised my son." 

Rey smiles, hooking her elbow around his arm. "Come on, babe, it has been a long day now." 

They walk towards their living room. As he plops on the couch, she immediately sits in his lap. 

“I’m sorry I lied to your kids,” she says, rolling her lower lip between her teeth. “I freaked out, I had no idea if you wanted them to know that we got together from being flat mates.”

Zach just smiles. “That’s okay, pumpkin.” She always blushes when he calls her that. “You knew my class was right across Dameron’s?” 

She nods. “You knew my class there?” 

He clears his throat. “I—I may have seen you when you emerged from the class. But that time you already started living with me.” 

“Yeah, you’re quite a notorious professor, you know.”

A laugh emits his lips. “Really?” 

“Yes!” she tuts, nodding vigorously. “I have friends who are in Pharmaceutical major and they always told me how that they hope they won’t have you as their professor because you’re so tough on students.” 

He laughs again, shaking his head. “Yeah?” 

She smiles, nodding again. “Mmhmm. Would be funny if I told them I’m living with that professor and I suck his dick everyday.” 

That earns a pinch on her thigh, making her yelp. “Brat.” 

She grins. Then she sighs when she detects this look she knows all too well. She hasn't known him for a year but she can see concern written all over his face. Her hand reaches out to his cheek, stroking his cheekbone. "What's wrong, babe?" she asks. 

He rests his hand on her thighs. A sigh escapes his lips. "Can I ask you something, sweetheart?" 

"Of course," she sputters out, surprised by his question. They can always tell each other everything. 

"I've just been thinking about this for sometime, you know," he murmurs. "You were amazing with my kids earlier but I can't help but feel like I'm taking away too much of your future. By making you spend your time with me. I've spent longer raising my kids than you have lived an entire life." 

She frowns. "What do you mean?" 

He sighs. "I'm just... worried, you know. I know you told me you like being with me but of course I still think about how big our age difference is. I tried to spend time with your friends. You're the closest to Finn, right?" 

"Yeah," she says, smiling. "Didn't you guys go to that bar the other day? When I wanted you two to get along." 

"Yes, yes, we did," he confirms. "And he's a nice young man. But see? I call your friend 'young man'. I'm not even sure he enjoyed our — what would you call it? Hangout?" 

A smile tugs her lips. "Yeah, hangout." 

He exhales through his nose. "Yeah, that's what I'm saying. And then seeing how you look better next to William than me. He's closer to your age and I'm pretty he's having a crush on you, I saw the way he looked at y—" 

She immediately shushes him, scowling at him. "Don't say that, Zach," she chides before she adjusts herself so that she's properly straddling his lap. "I don't _want_ William. I don't want anyone else whose age is closer to me. I only want you." 

His eyes are closed for a moment like he's composing himself down. "Rey—" 

"Open your eyes and look at me, Zach," she beckons. He does reluctantly, his eyes softening when he looks at her. "Listen to me. No one has made me happier than you have." 

"Yeah, but you haven't been with a lot of people—" 

"And being with you feels like home to me," she interjects, swallowing. "All I want is to see you all the time. Waking up is what I always look forward to because I get to see you the first thing in the morning. I love listening to you whenever you rant about compound and mysterious the world is. How it's not vast because of the size, but because everyone is just a molecule of cells. That we all matter, because of how complex our DNA composition and structure is." 

That makes him laugh since she's quoting his words. 

"And I love your Sunday crossword puzzle and how even though you're one of the smartest people I've ever known, you manage to make me feel smart when you have almost zero knowledge about pop culture. You have never made me feel stupid even though you're incredibly clever. That, you know, those times I've spent reading about celebrities and my favourite movies are pretty important." 

"They _are_ important," he points out. "And you're one of the smartest people I've ever known too, Rey. I could never understand astrology if it weren't for you."

She smiles. "See? I love that. You’re willing to listen to my rant about astrology. People always think I'm reading into this too much but you listen. Every time you talk about, _"Oh, maybe it's because of their twelfth house in any big three"_ whenever people get secretive, I get so happy." 

He laughs. "Baby..." 

"And I love how you take care of me so well," she says. "I love how small I am compared to you. I love your kind eyes and your big brain. And you're always so instinctive when you're pleasuring me. God, you really pay attention because every time we have sex, you blow my mind every time." 

His cheeks redden while his cock swells underneath her. 

Which makes her blush too. 

"I love that whenever I walk in those thigh high socks, you always get hard," she murmurs. 

"I'm always hard when I'm around you," he counters. "I love that you still blush around me and every time you see my cock. You’re so sexy, Rey.”

She whimpers, biting her lip. "Zach..." 

He smirks. "There. You're blushing again." 

Ugh, he always knows how to make her feel this way. 

"And you know I meant every word I said at the table earlier," he says. "I love that you let me take care of you too, that you still make me feel needed." 

"Always," she breathes out. "Zach, I..." She brushes his hair up. "I love you."

It's relieving to finally be able to say it out loud. Her shoulders can finally relax, only a little since she's just watching his expression right now. He blinks, perplexed by her confession and for a moment, she's nervous. All of the sudden, she's not sure if he feels the same way or maybe she told him too soon. 

Until a smile breaks off his face and she watches as his honey eyes twinkle, his wrinkles under his eyes deepening. He grips her hips tightly, like he's never letting her go. "Rey," he breathes out, grinning so widely. "I love you even more." 

"More than the number of atoms that make up our body?" she cheekily teases. 

"More than the stars in the galaxy," he says earnestly. "I love you, my little pumpkin." She almost chokes up hearing that from him. "You've made me so alive the moment you walked in that door and I'm forever indebted to you." 

"And you have always made my heart so full," she confesses. "There's no one I want but you, okay?" 

Zach smiles, his eyes are glistening. "Okay." Then he tilts his head and lifts himself up to kiss her lips. Her hands find their way to his vest, clutching it as she kisses him back. 

Just when his hands slip under her sweater, she pulls away with a smirk and gets off his lap. Confusion dances around his face as he tries to reach for her to pull her back to him. 

“Where are you going?” he asks with those puppy eyes. 

She grins, grabbing her phone that’s charging near the TV and turns on the speaker. “I’m about to strip dance for you.”

He laughs, shaking his head. “Come back here, angel. You’re gonna give me a heart attack if you do that.” 

She rolls her eyes, waving her hand around. “Let me give this to you.” She browses through her Spotify where she has made a playlist for this. “Get comfy, Daddy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the readers that subscribed to me (which i’m grateful grateful grateful for), i’ll put up the rest of work that i hide maybe this week except for Is There Somewhere (which i’m editing). my mind has been spiralling these days and i almost gave up on my own writing. i just wanted to cater to everyone’s needs and i wanted to write popular things like ABO to get more attention but i decided to just write what i love and _try_ not to look at the number of kudos every minute for validation because at the end of the day, writing is what i’m more passionate about, especially things i’m interested in. ♥️
> 
> okay ignore my ranting! i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please show your love if you enjoyed it by commenting and leaving kudos! thank you 😊 
> 
> —n

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ch4rliebarbers).


End file.
